Green Eyes or Blue?
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: By order of her mother Kel has to take lady lessons! Throw in an evil cousin, an old crush, a new crush and training, what do you get? More drama than Kel ever wanted. Formally titled, 'What a lady? NEVER.' Complete.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**- What a Lady? NEVER -**

By theoriginalmeathead

Keladry of Mindelan sighed as she ran the rest of the way back to her room. She sat, lost in her thoughts as she waited for her maid, Lalasa to bring her bathwater.

_Why me? _She thought. _Great Goddess, first I decide to pick a fight with Joren of Stone Mountain…and then…_she sighed…_I start to like my best friend as well, _more_ than a friend… _

Kel's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in" she called.

Lalasa timidly opened the door and came in, carefully carrying Kel's bathwater.

"I hope My Lord Wyldon wasn't too tough on you today Lady Kel, after all it is only your first day back at training."

Kel scowled at Lalasa and said, "It's Kel, you should know that by now…"

"Ok…Kel," she smiled, "So tell me how are your friends?"

"Oh, they're all pretty good," Kel frowned, "but Merric wasn't here today, according to My Lord he was off visiting a sick grandparent and should be back some time after dinner…"

"Yes, L-" Lalasa stopped herself in just time, "Yes, Kel. You should get ready, your bathwater will be getting cold…"

Lalasa scurried quickly into the dressing room followed closely by Kel. Kel had within moments lost her clothes and was sinking gratefully down into the luke-warm water. She closed her eyes and motioned for Lalasa to stay and chat with her. After a few moments silence Lalasa said,

"How is Page Nealen?"

Kel, inwardly panicking that she hadn't hidden her feelings for him well enough, cracked an eye open and looked at Lalasa curiously, then suspiciously said, "Any particular reason why you would want to know that? Hmmm?"

Lalasa looked at the floor, blushed a deep red and said, in an almost whisper, "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."

Lalasa looked up as Kel nodded reassuringly. "Ok…I'll admit…" she trailed off.

Kel gestured for her to continue.

Her blush deepened, "I think…" suddenly her eyes went all dreamy "I think I'm falling in love with him…"

She quickly looked at Kel to see her reaction. Kel kept her face impassive but didn't quite have her Yamani mask on. She opened her mouth to reply but was saved answering by a knock on the door. Kel could have sighed with relief.

"Could you see who is at the door please?"

Lalasa got swiftly out of her chair and gracefully moved towards the door.

"Tell them that I will be out in a few minutes."

Lalasa nodded and carefully closed the door of the dressing room behind her. Kel quickly got out of her bath and got dressed.

As she was getting dressed she couldn't help but think bitterly that at least Lalasa would have better chance than her at getting Neal's attention. Neal would probably never see her as a, well, girl. Not, at least the way he saw the ladies that attended court. Kel shook her head to clear her mind. _Stop it Kel, you shouldn't be even thinking such thoughts_, she mentally scolded herself.

As soon as she had finished dressing, Kel stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted by her best friend and crush, Nealen of Queenscove. He was dressed in dark brown breeches, white shirt and a startling green tunic that matched the colour of his eyes.

Neal smiled at Kel and said, "Come on Kel, we'll be late to dinner. You don't want the Stump angry with us on the first day back do you?"

He grinned. Kel smiled sweetly at him and said,

"What's this? You've turned over a new leaf? I thought you _liked_ getting punishment work…"

Kel struggled to get her fluttering heart and emotions under control as Neal sighed, grabbed her hand and with a quick goodbye to Lalasa dragged Kel in the direction of the Mess hall. Kel struggled to hide her smile when she heard Lalasa sigh dreamily behind her. _Just like a court lady, should have known._

* * *

Kel no longer wore dresses to dinner because Lord Wyldon had asked her to stop wearing them a few weeks after she had become a proper page. According to him in future years when Kel would have acquired her "womanly" figure, she would become a distraction, as such, and he would rather if she stopped wearing them now, rather than later.

Kel didn't mind not wearing dresses to dinner; it saved her from having to get changed into other clothes afterwards so she could be comfortable while she studied and did her homework. The only problem was that she constantly had to think of things that would remind her friends that she was, in fact, a girl.

Kel honestly thought that Wyldon was crazy, no _sane_ male would want to court _her_, after all, according to her older sisters and her older-sisters-in-law she had the figure of a cow and she would be lucky if she had had her first _real_ kiss before the age of 30.

But none of them had seen her over the five-week holiday period; in fact she hadn't seen any of her Tortallan friends. She had been in the Yamani Islands with her parents and Kel had noticed quite a few changes in her body.

For starters as she was growing taller she was getting slimmer and her hair had grown quite a bit, it was now nearly two inches below her shoulder and it pulled-back into a decent length horsetail and, as Lalasa had so gleefully pointed out on her first day back, "My Lady, My Lady your chest has grown! Now we're going to have to buy you bigger breastbands!" Kel had just started at her horrified. Lalasa had explained to her later that most _normal_ girls were excited when they had to change their breastband size. Kel had just shaken her head mystified.

It had taken Kel a month of dedicated work with the head trainer at the Emperors palace to regain her skill with her favourite long weapon, the glaive. She now practiced with it every morning after she woke up and before she got ready for breakfast.

* * *

Kel and Neal breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the mess hall, slightly out of breath but relieved that Lord Wyldon wasn't there yet. They quickly dropped hands and joined the food line.

Kel made sure that she piled her plate high with vegetables and that Neal had a decent amount of good food on his plate. Not just pastries, sugarcoated blueberries and chocolate-dipped strawberries.

They quickly joined Roald, Cleon, Seaver and Esmond, their friends, at their usual table in the back-right hand corner of the mess hall. Kel and Neal sat in the only spare seats, right at opposite ends of the table to Kel's disappointment.

"Where's Faleron?" asked Neal.

"He serving tonight," replied Cleon gloomily.

They all sat silently waiting for Lord Wyldon to come and say the evening prayers. They didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes after everyone else had arrived Lord Wyldon strode through the door followed by none other than King Jonathan of Conte, Alanna the Lioness and for some strange reason Queen Thayet as well. Kel and Neal exchanged looks of surprise. Usually it was only King Jonathan who attended their start of term meal.

King Jonathan led Queen Thayet to the table at the front of the hall that was reserved for Lord Wyldon and his dinner guests, sat her down opposite Lord Wyldon and waited for Alanna to take her seat. There were many raised eyebrows as Alanna sat down next to Thayet.

Apparently Alanna still had some hard feelings towards King Jonathan and Lord Wyldon despite the court gossips saying that she had forgiven them. King Jonathan gave her a small smile before standing up on the dais behind him. The pages, squires and Knights that were present hurried to stand so that he could start the evening prayer.

He raised his arms and said, "Oh, Great Mother Goddess," he and Alanna shared a secret smile as a frowning Thayet watched the display, "please guide these young warriors, so that they have wisdom and knowledge to help them on their life's path."

"So mote it be," murmured the hall.

King Jonathon stepped down from the dais and took his seat next to Lord Wyldon. The page that had been assigned to serve Lord Wyldon that night rushed towards the table carrying the first course and hoping not to spill it. When he reached the table he seemed unsure of whom to serve first.

"Haven't been paying attention in etiquette class now have we, Kings Reach?" said Lord Wyldon in a cheerful tone.

"Poor Faleron," Kel murmured watching the scene with wide-eyes.

Roald, who was sitting next to her, nodded his agreement. Everyone else was too busy eating to listen.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone." Alanna snapped. She smiled kindly at Faleron and said, "Name and fief please."

Faleron looked at her with eyes filled with gratitude and awe before saying in a clear voice, "Faleron of Kings Reach, Lady Alanna."

"Well Faleron, do you know who to serve first?"

"N-no Lady Alanna."

She sighed but smiled slightly as she took hold of Faleron's elbow and pulled him in the direction of Queen Thayet.

"First of all you serve the most important Lady at the table and tonight that would be…" she trailed off. "Her Majesty Queen Thayet," answered Faleron in a confident voice.

"Yes that's right." Faleron placed a dish in front of Queen Thayet.

"Now who do you serve next?"

Faleron faltered.

Alanna looked at him and said, "Well?" "I'm not sure Lady Alanna."

A muscle twitched on the left side of Alanna's face and Thayet and Jon tried to hide their smiles behind their hands.

"Really, Faleron, Alanna is fine, I don't deserve the title of a Lady," said Alanna in a clipped voice.

Faleron nodded his head hoping that the Lioness wasn't angry with him. He had heard many stories from Roald and Neal about the Lioness's fierce temper. Alanna's expression softened.

"Well, next you would look at King Jonathon who," she paused with a significant look at Jon, "_if_ he was a gentleman, would gesture to me and say that I, being the other," she paused, "_female_, present at this table should be served before him, but if he makes no gesture or eye contact, you should serve _him_ first as he is, of course, the King. Got it?"

"Yes Alanna," Faleron answered before following her instructions to complete a show a perfect service.

Just before he left to return to the kitchens, he turned to Alanna and gave her a bow, an inch lower than what protocol demanded and said, "Thank-you very much Alanna."

A faint blush rose in her cheeks and she said in a curt voice, "Don't worry about it boy, now go to the kitchens, I'm sure your being deeply missed."

"Yes Alanna," Faleron responded before turning and hurrying in the direction of the kitchens.

Lord Wyldon who had watched her carefully through out the whole thing said in a gruff voice, "You'd be a good teacher you know, maybe you should…"

* * *

Kel pulled herself away from the conversation. She and Roald exchanged grins. Neal who had just looked up and seen their last display said, "What? What's so funny?" he demanded.

Kel and Roald's grins grew wider.

Kel then said in the direction of Roald, "You can tell them."

"No, you can tell them." He replied.

Kel laid her hand on Roald's forearm and said in a sugary sweet voice that she had heard the court ladies use, "No, I insist!"

Roald looked from Kel's face to her hand on his arm and back to her face before raising his eyebrows. After a few seconds Kel and Roald burst out laughing. The rest of the table looked on amused.

* * *

Unknown to either of them they had attracted the attention of Roald's father, King Jonathan. He was watching them intently.

"They are good friends, are they not?"

His question directed at Lord Wyldon. Everyone followed his gaze to the laughing Kel and Roald.

"Yes they are good friends, but Mindelan is better friends with Nealen of Queenscove, as, is His Highness with Cleon of Kennan. The older looking boys towards the back of the table."

He replied to Alanna's unanswered questions. When everyone else had turned back to their meals Alanna kept watching Keladry with a fiery interest.

"So that is her is it?" murmured Alanna when Roald and Kel had gotten control of themselves, "She's a very pretty young thing isn't she?"

"She grown into her looks since I last saw her, which was two months ago…just before the holidays…" said Jon thoughtfully.

* * *

When Kel and Roald had finally stopped laughing helplessly, Kel folded her arms across her chest and said, "I'm not telling them so you can."

She met him eye to eye then gave him a grin that got Neal's heart practically bursting with jealously. He mentally regarded himself with surprise but pushed it away for thought later that night.

After a few seconds he sighed and said, "Fine then, have it your way…" he then proceeded to tell the rest of the table what had happened between Alanna and Faleron. By the time he was finished the rest of the table was howling with laughter.

Kel had just smiled and started eating quickly when she realized that her food was getting cold and she had yet to start. After a couple of minutes Kel began to feel someone's gaze on her, she suddenly looked up and found herself looking into a set of purple eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized who they belonged to. She quickly slipped her Yamani blank face on. _I am stone. I am stone. __Why would the Lioness be staring at me? _She thought, _It's not like she's wanted anything to do with me for the past two, nearly three years so why would she start now? I am stone. Maybe she didn't think I could last this long? I am stone. I am stone. Maybe she didn't want another female Knight stealing her glory._ Kel mentally shook her head. _No, that couldn't be it…why is she still staring at me? I think she's testing me, to see how long I last…_

Roald looked at Kel out of the corner of his eye, she had been awfully quiet since she had started eating. He saw her staring at something, so he turned and followed her gaze. It led him straight to the Lioness. His eyebrows raised, it was a competition to see who the first one to look away would be.

Kel reached out and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Could you tell Neal to eat his vegetables please? I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Yeh, I noticed." He said dryly.

Kel let a small smile grace her lips. She watched as King Jon tried to get Alanna's attention but failed when she just slapped the hand that was moving in front of her face away.

He followed her gaze and when he found Kel at the end he looked from one to the other quite a few times before looking questioningly at Roald.

Kel saw Roald shrug out of the corner of her eye then saw his hand and his fathers hand light up with a soft blue light. Alanna, who noticed this too scowled, and mouthed to Kel,

"One...two…three."

They both dropped their gazes at exactly the same time and sighed simultaneously.

As the bell rang to end of supper Lord Wyldon called out over the noise, "Keladry of Mindelan please come to my office as soon as possible," he paused, "and that's before you do any of your class work."


	2. The Letter and the Talk

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kel walked slowly in the direction of Lord Wyldon's office trying to think of what she had done wrong. Try as hard as she could and she still couldn't think of anything that was bad enough to be called to his office for. Had he seen the way she had acted with Roald at dinner? But she had only been playing! Did he want to remind her that _she_ wasn't allowed to have a relationship with any of the boys but _they_ were allowed to do what their hearts desired with the court ladies?

She knew that all of her friends had had at least one relationship since she had come off probation. She had been deeply hurt when she had found out all this stuff from her sisters, and their friends from court that had visited a few holidays back, instead of her friends.

She had been even _more_ deeply hurt when she had found out that Neal had courted one of her sisters without even telling her. She had of course heard poetry about most of them but her friends had never told her that they were actually courting them. She sighed.

She could remember one poem that Neal had written that she had _thought_ had sounded a bit like her sister Oranie, but Neal had refused to tell her who the poem was about no matter how much she had pleaded and pleaded.

Kel was surprised to find herself in front of Lord Wyldon's office. She had been lost in her thoughts. She took a deep breath to calm herself and quickly schooled any emotions from her face. She nodded to the servant outside the door and she opened the door and announced her.

_I haven't done anything wrong,_ Kel reasoned, _so I shouldn't be worried._ _He might just want to tell me that he's pleased with my progress in the past year... yeah right,_ she thought.

"Come in," called Lord Wyldon.

Kel opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"You wanted to see me My Lord?"

"Ahh yes, Keladry, please shut the door behind you, we have much to discuss."

Kel shut the door as thoughts raced through her head. _Since when am I Keladry? I thought he called me Mindelan? What could we have to discuss? Has something happened? To my family? To Mindelan?_

Lord Wyldon interrupted her thoughts by sighing and saying, "Keladry please have a seat, as I said before we have much to discuss."

Kel hesitated, she felt uncomfortable sitting in Lord Wyldon's presence and she was worried about her family, what could have happen to them? A flicker of uncertainty showed through her Yamani mask.

Seeing this Lord Wyldon sighed again, before pointing to the chair opposite his desk and barking, "Keladry! Sit!"

Kel sat without thinking. Her body was used to obeying orders like that.

Lord Wyldon hid a smile behind his hand.

Kel with a hint of desperation in her voice said, "What's wrong? Has something happened to my family?"

Lord Wyldon shook his head and Kel breathed a sigh of relief. "Noble thing that is, thinking about others before oneself," Wyldon grunted.

Kel looked at her feet, "T-thank you my lord."

Wyldon clapped his hands together and said in a brisk tone, "Now onto business…" he put his hands on the desk in front of him and continued, "I speak to you like I would my own daughter…"

Kel inwardly frowned, where had she heard that before? _Ah yes now I remember, I think he said something like that when he told me I could stay after my probationary year…_

Kel took light from that and tuned back into what he was saying. "…you're going to grow into a young woman soon…"

Kel instantly tuned out again, she had had so many talks with her mother, father, sisters and brothers over the last few months that they were starting to get repetitive.

Her brothers warned her about abuse, what to do and who to tell, her sisters had talked about love, first love, true love, first kiss, those 'special moments' when you stare deep into your true loves eyes and…her mother had been much more straight forward, telling her all about her monthlies and pregnancy charms and how to deal with them.

Finally, her father had just basically told her not to get distracted by love during her training, and that she should wait until she got her shield before she really got serious about having a relationship with anyone.

For the next few minutes Kel sat half-listening to Lord Wyldon drone on and on about everything that had absolutely nothing to do with anything. Ten minutes later when he was still going Kel felt that she had to disrupt.

"Excuse me? My Lord?"

He looked surprised at being interrupted; he obviously wasn't used to it, "Yes Keladry?"

"I don't really see where your going with this," she hesitated, "You see, I've already had talks like this with every member of my intermediate family," she smiled dryly, "and, not meaning to be pert my lord, but that's seven people and with all of them talking with me within six months of each other I don't think I'm likely to forget it anytime soon."

"Ah. I see."

Lord Wyldon sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you the real reason I brought you here now."

He reluctantly opened the top drawer in his desk and brought out a letter. Kel looked at it curiously. He handed it over to her and she was surprised to see that it was addressed to both of them.

"D-do you want me to read it my lord?" she asked.

He answered with a curt nod. Kel took a deep breath and opened the letter.

She drew in a sharp breath as she read the letter. After she had re-read the letter several times she shakily handed it back to Lord Wyldon.

She lent back in her seat and closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm the thoughts racing around in her head. Outwardly she looked calm but inside she was in turmoil.

_Oh why Oh why did this have to happen to me? Why mother? Why do I have to take these silly lady lessons? I don't want to learn to be a stupid fluttery court lady! I mean I might like pretty stuff but that doesn't mean I want to be a lady! If I wanted to be a lady then I would have gone to the convent. The whole purpose of court is to find a husband and I don't want a husband! I'm not allowed to court anyone _my_ age and that means that if I end up courting someone they have to be a bloody Knight or a Lord or a Shang and as if any of _them_ would want to court someone like _me_. I mean, look at me! I have bulging muscles…_

Kel subconsciously looked down and to her horror she saw that leaning back in her chair had caused her pages uniform to become extremely tight. Showing off her newly acquired chest, hips and slimmed down waistline.

Kel sat bolt upright. "Sorry my lord, I-I dazed off."

"So I saw," said Wyldon in an amused voice.

Then in a more serious tone he said, "Are you OK with this Keladry? Because if you aren't I can write to your mother and say that I would prefer that you didn't take the lessons…" he trailed off looking expectantly at Kel.

Kel sighed deeply and replied in more or less a monotone, "No my lord, I could not ask you to do that. Clearly my mother wishes me to take these lessons."

She then said in a more hopeful voice, "besides the letter didn't say anything about court, maybe I'm just to take the lessons."

"So this is your final decision?" Lord Wyldon asked in a doubtful tone.

Kel hesitated for a second. This was her last chance to get out of the lessons forever. Her mother's disappointed face swam before her eyes.


	3. Crushes on Neal

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Yes," She said confidently. She couldn't bear to disappoint her mother. Her mother had put her life on the line the day the pirates had attacked the Yamani Palace where they had been staying.

Kel now sought to please her mother in every way possible, so that she would not regret saving her life that day. Lord Wyldon sighed. "If you're sure."

He reached once more into his desk and brought out a sheet of paper and a quill, "Copy this down," he grunted. Kel took the paper and balanced it on a plank of wood on her knees, she poised the quill ready to write.

"Your lessons will be everyday for one bell time after dinner, except for Saturday all day Sunday unless your teacher, re-tired Head Priestess, Daughter Sandra, sees fit to release you. Your lessons start tomorrow evening." He paused.

When the scratching of the quill stopped a few seconds after he stopped talking he looked at her in surprise, "You've got all that? Is it neat?"

When Kel gave the affirmative Lord Wyldon asked for the bit of paper. He nodded his approval then gave it back to her. He stood and turned to face the window behind his desk.

"The lessons will be held in your room until further notice. It is up to you to tell who you want, but when the time comes, you must make sure that at least one of your friends knows. As you do not have the time to do the whole six years as the girls as the convent do, you will take an exam where as the other ladies did not. You will take this exam when Daughter Sandra deems you ready. You will be told more about the exam when the time comes closer."

"Did you get all that down Keladry?"

"Yes My lord," she replied with a grin.

The bell that signaled two hours till bed chimed loudly overhead. Kel started. She had yet to even touch her homework and there was no way she was going to get it all finished in time for classes first thing tomorrow.

Some of Kel's dismay must have shown up on her face as Lord Wyldon handed her a small note, saying: 'Please excuse Keladry's unfinished homework as she was in a meeting with me, signed: My Lord Wyldon'

"Thank you," she murmured as she walked out through the door, bowing.

Kel slowly made her way back to her room but stopped when she heard voices coming from Neal's bedroom. She had been about to knock but had thought twice about it and had continued on to her room to gather her study things first.

When she had retrieved them she went back and knocked on Neal's door. The murmur of voices behind the door immediately stopped, causing Kel to wonder what they had been talking about.

Neal opened the door a crack and seeing who it was smiled, causing Kel's stomach to fill with butterflies, and reluctantly opened the door wider, revealing her to all her friends.

"Hi Kel," they chorused.

"Hi," she replied smiling at them. "Hi Merric, how were your holidays?"

"Good thanks, Kel and yours were good I trust?"

She nodded, walking into the room.

When the boys started to move to make room for her she shook her head and sat on the floor. In answer to the questioning looks Kel said, "Sorry, I'm still in Yamani mode, we sit on the floor for our lessons and meals."

"Oh," Neal replied shrugging.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

All the boys exchanged worried looks, then looked back at Kel uncomfortably. Kel raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"We were…" started Cleon, but stopped when Neal gave him a fierce look.

"Oh, this and that, nothing much." Neal said airily

Kel raised her other eyebrow. She knew he was lying, she held his gaze for a few moments before he looked away.

"You're lying," she said simply.

When Neal didn't reply Kel promptly opened her books and started her classwork. After an hour of solid working Kel found that without the distractions she had all of her homework completed with time to spare.

She looked up for the first time since she had spoken to Neal. She saw him struggling with the math problems that had been set, sighed, and got up to join him on the bed. Neal looked up but quickly looked back down again.

After Kel had sat in front of him for ten minutes with her arms crossed and a look on her face saying that she wasn't going to move and that she wasn't going to talk first, Neal looked up and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Kel, please forgive me."

He looked at her hopefully.

Kel uncrossed her arms and said, "Of _course_ Neal, you know I can't stay mad at you for very long." Neal smiled at her relieved, "and you know that I can't stand you being mad at me in the first place, friends?"

He said as he held his arms out for a hug and gave her his puppy-dog-eyes look.

Kel's heart melted as she lent towards him and gave him a hug. They both hurriedly withdrew when they remembered that they weren't on their own and that their friends surrounded them.

Kel looked around to see Merric, Owen, Faleron and Seaver sniggering behind their hands and Roald and Esmond exchanging knowing smiles. Cleon had this weird look on his face; it kind of looked like jealously. Kel instantly dismissed it. No guy in his right mind would like her in _that_ way.

Kel quickly turned back to a blushing Neal and said, "Well now about these maths problems if any of you want to hear me explain this you had better listen in because I'm only going to explain this once…" she called over her shoulder.

All her friends trying to get a place on the bed around her instantly surrounded her. After a few minutes of everyone trying to fit on Kel pushed them all off the bed and onto the floor while she stayed on the bed. She then continued to explain to them simplicities and complexities of algebra.

* * *

Kel woke up earlier then usual the next morning and started her daily glaive practices. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked down at her thin, cotton, night gown.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called through the door.

As she was walking towards her dressing room she heard a small sigh of approval that sounded suspiciously feminine. A minute later Kel stepped noiselessly out of her dressing room, being careful not to wake Lalasa. She slipped over to the door and carefully opened it.

Her sister Oranie, who had been leaning against the door fell through the door way and was closely followed by her other sister Adalia and their three best friends, Lady Lynette of Genola, Lady Sannie of Falonara and Lady Denali of Sallamonia.

Kel couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the five, much-sought after court ladies lying sprawled on her bedroom floor at just past dawn in the morning.

All of them blushed and Oranie quickly hissed at Kel, "Don't just stand there, go close the door or something."

Kel hiding her smile turned to close the door but stuck her head out the door to see if they had woken anyone else up with their loud THUMP as they had hit the floor. To Kel's amusement there were several heads sticking out of their doors, mumbling obscenities, no doubt.

Kel's smile grew as a very awake looking Neal looked out his door. As he looked up and down the corridor at the grumbling boys he caught sight of a grinning Kel. His heart leapt at the sight of her smiling. He quickly stepped out of his room and locked it, eyeing Joren, who stayed a few doors down from him and started walking towards Kel's door.

When Kel saw Neal coming her smile grew wider then Neal had ever seen. She quickly ducked back inside her room and Neal heard her say, "Neal's coming."

This was followed by a chorus of "What?"'s and uncontrollable giggles that sounded distinctly like court ladies.

Neal was suddenly glad that he had woken up earlier than usual today, intending to go for a walk to clear out his thoughts, he had been feeling rather guilty of late having not told Kel, his supposed best friend, about any of his relationships with the court ladies, including the one he had had with her sister, he knew for a fact that the others hadn't said anything about theirs to her either. Well at least he had had time to look in the mirror before he had been interrupted but that loud thump.

Neal leant against the frame of Kel's door and waited patiently for her too come out. Kel slipped out and stood with both of her hands on the doorknob holding it open just a crack and turned to face him.

Neal moved so that he was standing in front of her then in his usual drawl said, "What ever does the ever-beautiful flower, pearl of the ocean, light of my life Keladry of Mindelan having hiding in her room at this hour of the morning?"

Neal could hear gasps and sighs of longing in her room from his terms of endearment as well as a few sniggers from the boys who were looking on from their rooms. They had all heard the giggles from earlier and were moving closer, they wanted to see how the Yamani Lump responded to being treated by a court lady. Kel just rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperating look.

From his place outside Kel's room Neal could hear hushed whispers of the court ladies conversing very fast about what to do. Apparently they weren't dressed properly. A couple of seconds after that Kel's sister Oranie appeared at the door with, obviously, Kel's dressing gown on, owing to the fact that it was all faded and had Keladry written on it in big curly pink writing surrounded by roses.

Neal was momentarily surprised that Kel owned something so feminine. Oranie grabbed Kel and tried to pull her inside but Kel stood her ground.

She turned around to face Oranie and said in an innocent voice, "What is it sister dear?"

Oranie, distinctly aware of all watching males said in a strained voice, "Why Keladry dear, why don't you come in and find out?"

"If you insist, sister dear."

"Oh I do." replied Oranie in a dangerous voice still trying to pull Kel into the room.

Kel looked back at Neal and as she let Oranie pull her into the room but at the last minute she reached out and grabbed Neal's wrist and therefore tugging him into the room as well. Adalia, Sannie, Denali and Lynette all shrieked when Neal came into view.

Denali, Lynette and Adalia had been trying to capture his attentions for sometime but with no avail. They all thought that he liked someone else, as he had never really courted anyone out in the open. For some reason he liked to keep his relationships quiet.

The only definite one they knew of was his one with Oranie, but he had ended that abruptly and for apparently no reason but it seemed that Oranie felt the same as him. She wasn't affected by the break-up at all. Usually she sat in her room sulking for days.

All of the other four court ladies hurried into Kel's dressing room trying vainly not to let Neal see them in their nightgowns. Kel was still in fits of laughter when they came out of the dressing room accompanied by Lalasa a couple of minutes later wearing some of Kel's long coats for midwinter that fitted them surprisingly well.

Neal who had already gotten control of his laughter was now trying to make Kel stop laughing. When Kel finally got control she pushed Neal out of the room saying that she would see him at breakfast.

Neal left with a huge smile on his face as he winked at the court ladies saying, "I guess I shall see you ladies at the next ball being held."

His smile grew when he heard three dreamy sighs behind him. He paused and opened his mouth to say something but Kel went and pushed him out of the room muttering 'flirt'.

Neal just grinned. They were too busy listening to all the boys clamoring around Neal trying to get him to tell them what was happening in Kel's room to see that Neal had left the door slightly ajar. Had that been court ladies they had heard? Which court ladies were they? What was that jolly thump that woke up all up?

Kel sighed and turned back towards the court ladies. When she saw them staring at her she said, "You obviously wanted to ask me something? It is only just past dawn you know."

The other ladies looked outside sheepishly but Sannie replied, "You were already up so it doesn't matter."

Kel just shrugged and sat down on her bed. The court ladies quickly surrounded her and their expressions turned businesslike.

Kel immediately looked suspicious and said in a voice that you might use on a startled horse, "What's your _real _reason for being here?"

She began to slowly back away but paused when Adalia started speaking, "Oh stop moving away like we're going to attack you or something."

When Kel raised an eyebrow, Lynette, the nicest of the three court ladies started laughing.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Page Neal," she smiled prettily, as if Neal himself was watching, then she, Denali and Adalia let out sighs of longing.

"His eyes are just so green," murmured Denali.

"And he is just so good looking!" replied Adalia.

"Don't you agree sister dear?" said Oranie as she and Kel exchanged amused looks.

"Well..uh..um..maybe?" Kel stuttered. "How do you expect me to answer something like that about my best friend?"

Denali looked at her amused.

"Easy," she retorted, "with a yes or a no."

Kel sighed and reluctantly mumbled, "Yes."

Adalia, Lynette and Denali all sighed longingly.

"Your _so_ lucky you get to see him everyday."

Kel just nodded smiling. The smile on Kel's face grew when she realized that all had gone quiet out in the corridor and that her door was still open. Oranie watched as Kel silent as a mouse walked over to her door and poked her head outside.

All her friends had been standing outside her door listening to the conversation.

"Having fun?" she asked innocently.

They all quickly backed away at the sound of her voice and it wasn't until they were a good few feet back that they saw Kel standing in the doorway.

"I was...ahh...I have to go," mumbled Merric most of the others mumbled their excuses and left as quick as their feet could carry them.

Kel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Oranie calling to her from her room, "Come on Kel...It's time to show you how to put on face paint! We can't very well have you knowing _nothing_ about _anything_ to do with court when daughter Sandra arrives tonight..." she trailed off.

Kel, who was still standing outside, went an interesting shade of white. The boys who were left, which included Neal, Roald and Cleon exchanged amused glances.

Kel let out a strangled, "What?" before coming to her senses and, while refusing to go back into her room she said back to Oranie in a haughty voice that she could have only learnt from Neal, "You know full well Oranie that I know how to apply face paints and do my hair up for court...how do you think I would have survived in the Yamani Islands otherwise?"

Adalia appeared at the door and sighed deeply when she saw Kel but was soon deeply blushing when she saw that she was standing next to Neal with the other Pages grouped behind them. When Adalia had control of her blush she grabbed Kel's wrist and pulled her into the room.

The Pages were surprised to hear when her only words of complaint were, "You had better not be making me wear the stuff...I have lessons to attend to today and I do NOT want to be seen in public with that stuff on my face."

The door was firmly shut and locked and nothing was seen or heard of Kel until the first bell of the day. She opened her door to see and very laid-back Neal leaning on her doorframe. She sighed and quickly ushered the court ladies out who seemed to be reluctant to go past Neal. Neal bowed and winked to them and they curtseyed back, before hurrying along the corridor.

Kel looked at Neal and said in the driest voice she could, "You just want to make my life hard don't you?"

Neal sighed and shook his head like grown ups did when a young child asked them a difficult question. Kel sighed, exasperated as she stepped out of her room making sure the door was locked when it closed.

Neal just slung and arm around her shoulders and steered her in the direction of the mess hall.


	4. A OldNew Court Lady

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At dinnertime Kel and Neal slowly walked towards their table at the back of the mess after a long tiring day on the practice courts and in the classroom. It was Kel who noticed that the table was empty.

She and Neal exchanged a look of surprise and Neal said, "Well…this must be a first eh?"

Kel nodded in silent agreement.

"I wonder where they are…" She mused.

They sat down across from each other.

Neal sighed and looked longingly at his tray of food. His hand inched towards his blueberries but Kel leaned across the table and slapped his hand away, scowling at him.

"You know how much trouble you'd get into if My Lord caught you eating before he had said the midday prayers, don't you?"

Kel raised an eyebrow. Neal sighed.

"Fine then. You win, but," he leaned forward, Kel's breath caught in her throat, "I think I should be kind enough to point out to you that the Stump isn't here yet so he can't catch me, can he?"

He smirked at Kel and leaned back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Gotcha there haven't I?"

Kel smirked at him and pointed towards the door where the rest of their friends had just walked through, chatting loudly, followed by none other than Lord Wyldon.

As soon as Lord Wyldon had stepped up onto the dais everyone watched silently as the pages and squires that had just walked in quickly grabbed their food and hurried towards their friends. Neal half stood in his seat and waved them over.

As soon as they had placed their trays on the table Lord Wyldon raised his hands and said, "Oh Bright Mithros, please bless this food that we have before us, grant us luck in the areas of life that we need it most and help these young bo-" He paused, "…people on their life's journey."

He brought his hands together signaling the end of the prayer.

"So mote it be." Chimed all the pages and squires.

After Lord Wyldon had sat down at his usual table at the very front of the hall everyone else sat down and hastily started eating. After a few minutes of silent eating Neal's curiosity got the better of him.

"So why were you guys so late? Usually it's me and Kel that are the last ones here…"

Kel glanced up from her food with a look of interest on her face.

Roald and Faleron exchanged smirks as Seaver said, "We were meeting a new court lady," he whistled, "and boy she's a beauty…"

Neal looked putout and Kel looked back down at her food, disinterested. She hardly ever listened when her friends talked about the ladies at court but for some reason she couldn't seem to block out this particular conversation.

"What does she look like? What colour hair does she have? Is she betrothed? When's she being presented to court? What's her name? Is she courting anyone?" Said Neal in one breath.

Roald laughed, "whoa whoa one question at a time…ok…well…she's got brown hair, the most dazzling brown eyes…"

Kel purposely bent her head trying to block out the conversation. She wasn't in the mood to hear her friends saying how beautiful all the court ladies were.

Kel liked pretty things, unlike most females that liked to fight. Kel probably wouldn't have minded going to the convent either.

The only problem that she would have had would've been the fact that her least favourite cousin Camellia of Blue Grass went there and Kel and 'Ellia' as she liked to be called, couldn't be in the same room as each other for more than a minute without a fight breaking out.

* * *

***#***#***FLASHBACKS***#***#***

A ten-year-old Kel was sitting nervously on her bed, awaiting the arrival of her best friend, Matthew, from a neighboring fief and his three older brothers, Jeremy, Daimon and Lachlan.

They were all coming over to say goodbye to her because in two days time Kel was heading off to the palace to start her knights training.

Matthew was incredibly handsome; he had darkish blonde hair and beep blue eyes, ones that any girl could fall into. Except, it seemed Kel. That was probably the reason that Matthew started to like Kel in the first place.

She didn't consistently try to get his attention or prove that she was better than any of the other girls…and when he discovered the true personality that lay behind the Yamani mask his liking for her grew as hers did when she discovered that his personality didn't run on his ego, which was supplied from his manyadmiring _female _ "fans".

They first met when Kel was about eight, just after she had come back from the Yamani Islands with her parents. Kel had been out 're-discovering' her home fief of Mindelan, for the last time she had been at Mindelan she had been two years old, too young for her to remember anything of importance.

She met Matthew as she was exploring the left side of the river that separated Mindelan from a neighboring fief and he had been sitting on the right.

She had spotted some stepping-stones on the river and was attempting to cross them when Matthew called out, "I wouldn't go any further if I were you."

Kel froze mid-step.

"Who are you?" she called, "Where are you? And why can't I go any further?"

Matthew stepped out from behind a tree and said, "The next stone sinks if you step on it."

Kel gave him a questioning look. He grinned.

"My oldest brother Jeremy has the Gift and he put a spell on the next three stones to make them sink if someone was trying to cross it from the other side." He paused, "the only way you can get across it is if you are holding hands with either me or one of my three brothers."

He grinned again and then with mock seriousness said, "Now if you would be so kind as to explain to me why you are trying to get onto my father's land?"

Kel stood very still. Even though she had been studying maps of Mindelan the past few days she still couldn't remember which fief the river separated Mindelan from. Genola was a friendly fief according to her parents but the Lord of Falonara didn't like trespassers.

Suddenly she asked, "What fief are you from? Falonara or Genola?"

His face went blank and suddenly he drew himself up to his full height and took the air of a proper noble.

"I am Matthew of Genola the youngest son of the Lord of Genola and you are?"

Kel looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You couldn't have just said Genola could you?"

Matthew grinned, "Nope," he said.

When Kel didn't reply he said, "I'll make a bargain with you. You tell me who you are and I'll help you across the river."

Kel nodded in agreement. Matthew moved out onto the stepping-stones. Stopping when there was one stone left between them. Kel couldn't help but notice that up-close he was very handsome. He was the sort of guy all girls liked.

She had heard her sisters talking about him, apparently he was three years older then her, the same age as her sister Oranie, and could win the heart of any girl he wished. It seemed that Oranie had indeed fallen for him.

Kel gave a small curtsy; silently thanking the gods that she had chosen to wear a dress today and said, "I am Keladry of Mindelan, the youngest daughter of the Baron of Mindelan. I've done my part of the agreement now you do yours."

She daintily held out her hand and waited for him to take it and lead her across. He sighed thinking that she was just like all the other pretty ladies, grabbed her hand and lead her across. Kel noticed that neither of them made and attempt to drop hands even though they were well past the three hexed stones.

They were three-quarters of the way across the river when all of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, it started pouring rain.

In unison they both swore under their breath looked at each other and grinned.

"I know where some shelter is on the other side," Matt yelled over the noise of the rain, "we can stay there until the rain dies down."

"Fine." She yelled back.

For the next few hours Matt and Kel sat huddled together chatting and getting to know each other. By the end of the first 5 hours they were best of friends. After that they started to get bored so they tried to get to sleep which they did.

By the time they woke up the next day it was still raining lightly so they made they're way carefully and very slowly, so as to not slip in the mud back, down to the river. But, to Kel's dismay, the river was flooded and there was no way for her to get across.

Matt smiled gently at her and said, "Why don't you come back to my home fief with me? My mum's probably worried sick about me."

He gave her a wry grin. She nodded and silently followed him.

When Matthew's mother opened the front door of his home she gave a cry of relief and threw herself at her son saying, "Look at you! You're a mess! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick about you. Your father was thinking of sending a search party out for you!"

Kel stood awkwardly to the side. After a few minutes Matthew's mother finally noticed her. She looked from Kel to Matt and back to Kel.

"So who do we have here?"

Kel was suddenly aware how awful she must have looked. Her dress had somehow got a tear in the sleeve and the hem of the dress was soaked with mud and some of her hair had gotten loose of her horsetail. Matt who had suddenly realized just how bad she looked, started shaking with silent fits of laughter behind his mothers back.

Kel gave Matt a stern look he instantly stopped laughing as Kel sank into a low curtsy and with impeccable grace and manners murmured,

"Forgive me, my lady, I am Keladry of Mindelan, the youngest daughter of Baron Piers of Mindelan. I was crossing the river when it started to rain yesterday and your son very kindly offered to help me and showed me where the closest shelter was."

She smiled sadly, "But unfortunately, when we made our way back to the river this morning the river was flooded and I was unable to cross. I am afraid that my parents will be missing me terribly as they have not seen me since just after breakfast yesterday morning."

Matt's mother Lady Aria said, "Oh you poor dear, come inside and we'll fix you a nice hot bath and we'll get you some new clothes."

She pointed to one of the guards in the hall, "You, go find Maria and tell her all you've just heard and tell her to come to the practice courts when she has readied everything."

"Of course Lady Aria." The guard replied.

Over the years after that Kel and Matt grew closer and closer and had taken to giving each other a kiss on the check every time they departed from each other's company for a prolonged amount of time.

In the first Autumn holidays after Kel had become a proper page Kel spent nearly all of her time with Matt who was well on his way to becoming a Shang warrior.

Matt admitted that he didn't feel nearly as comfortable around other girls, at any age, then what he did around Kel. She and Matt had talked and decided that they should stay as friends, at least until Kel had got her shield. For all they knew they might fall in love with someone else.

He promised that as soon as he had done the Shang Ordeal and received his naming he would come to Corus to see her.

"But what if you forget?" asked Kel in a small voice looking down at her feet.

Matthew cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, "Me? Forget? Never."

He gently placed his lips on hers but withdrew them quickly when he remembered that they were out in the courtyard in front of the Mindelan Castle and that they had eight court ladies currently staying with them, all of whose windows were facing the courtyard.

All of them were extremely jealous of Kel who seemed to capture all of Matthew's attention but it was they who failed to notice that it was Matthew that was ignoring them.

Kel's cousin Camellia of Blue Grass was also staying with Kel and her family, as her parents were both away on business. She was by far the most jealous of Kel.

She had met Matt a few times before at family gatherings where Kel had been allowed to invite Matt and had immediately wanted to 'capture his attentions', but Matt had continued to ignore her thinking that maybe if he showed no interest she would leave him alone, but to no avail.

'Ellia' had decided that this time she would get his attentions no matter what. She had absolutely no idea what Matt saw in Kel as she only saw the flaws, like her muscularly arms and legs, her height, which in Ellia's opinion was too tall _and_ the fact that she was in Pages training and hardly knew how to act ladylike. Or so she thought.

She had been sitting in her room, which was across the hall from Kel's, waiting to hear her and Matt's return. They had left hours ago saying that they were to go practice. She didn't go watch like she had every other day with the other ladies.

When she heard them return she swiftly got up and opened her door and said, "Ahh…there you are! I've been bored out of my mind for hours."

She shot Matt her most flirtatious smile and said in a silky, almost seductive, voice, "But now that the most handsome man in all of the kingdom has returned, I'm sure I'll be more than entertained."

She snaked her arm around Matt's elbow and latched on tight, steering him into her room. Matt threw Kel a look that said 'help me' over his shoulder.

Ellia was about to close her bedroom door when she asked Kel in a sickly sweet voice, "Cousin Keladry be a dear and fetch us some drinks would you?" and with that she shut the door leaving a fuming Keladry struggling to keep her emotions hidden behind her Yamani mask.

"Why of course Cousin Camellia." She said in a sarcastic tone before giving a mock bow to her cousins closed door.

She then stalked to the kitchens muttering curses under her breath.

She returned a few minutes later, walking noiselessly towards her cousin's door. What she saw behind it made her drop her tray with a loud crash. As soon as she had opened the door Camellia had hurriedly closed the distance between her and Matt, who was backed up against a wall and kissed him square on the lips.

Matt broke away instantly and tried to run after Kel who had fled as soon as she had opened the door and seen what was going on inside but Ellia stopped him and said in a low purr, "Come on Matt…forget her…you have me now…you don't need _her._"

"It's there your wrong Camellia," he spat her out name scornfully, "Kel is my best friend and it's _you_ I don't need."

With that he left a stunned Camellia in his wake as he pushed his way through the growing crowd at the door pausing only to ask which direction Kel went before sprinting in the direction that she had gone.

He found her sitting on the ground next to the river with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. _Matt's my best friend...he would never hurt me on purpose...and he knows how much I dislike my cousin..._Kel's heart went cold..._especially that one_

Matt's heart lurched when he saw her. He hurried forward and put a comforting arm around her. She instantly tensed.

"Kel, don't cry please…I'll explain…"

She spun around, her expression hard, and growled, "Yes, I'd like to hear the excuse that'll get you out of this one."

Her expression softened as he told her the truth and what Camellia had really done.

He looked at her with pleading eyes and said in a soft voice, "Kel, please forgive me…"

She gave him a watery smile and said in an equally soft voice, "Of course Matt, of course." With that she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug that he gratefully returned.

He whispered against her hair, "I don't know what I would have done without you…"

Kel and Matt both knew that it would take a miracle and a half to get either of them to ever trust Camellia again.

***#***#***END FLASHBACKS***#***#***

* * *

Kel shook her head to clear it. _What am I remembering that for? I haven't thought about that in years…oh well… I wonder…if I had to choose between Matt and Neal who would I choose? _

_I guess that's something to ponder on a rainy day…but...Matt at least knows that I actually like pretty things and am a true girl at heart, not some warrior maiden that goes pale at the thought of wearing a corset. _

Kel mentally snorted. _Yeah right, _she thought,_ as if any of the people at this table would ever actually picture_ me_ in one of the dresses that the court ladies wear. Low necklines, frills, ribbons, face paint, those are all things to do with court ladies nothing to do with Kel. _

_Tomboy Kel. Plain old Kel. Kel could never even think of liking those sorts of things, let alone wearing them…_she sighed.

Roald looked at Kel's bent head and hesitated but before he could continue Cleon cut in saying, "and the most amazing body ever!"

Roald glared at him and gestured at Kel's bowed head. They always expected Kel to be quietish while they talked about court ladies, which they tried to limit in her company, but she was never usually _this_ quiet. Neal however was unaware of Kel's strange behavior and was demanding more information.

Faleron shook his head exasperated and said, "No she's not betrothed, she's being presented in two days and her name is Camellia of Blue Glass."

Kel's head snapped up and the spoon that was halfway to her mouth dropped with a loud clang back onto the table. Everyone at the table but Neal who was probably daydreaming about how beautiful Camellia was, stared at Kel who had gone a deathly pale.

She then in pretence of calm picked up her spoon and tried to continue eating but found that she couldn't because she was shaking to hard to hold her spoon properly. She then set her spoon down as quietly as she could and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Kel…are you OK?" Asked Roald nervously.

Kel didn't answer. Instead she brought feet up in the lotus position, rested her palms face-up on her knees and started meditating. Roald and Cleon exchanged looks over the table as Seaver shook his head muttering, "_Girls_."

A few minutes later Kel calmly placed her feet back on the ground and continued eating. When Kel was nearly half done, a knock sounded at the mess hall door. Lord Wyldon frowned and gestured to the boy closest to the door to open it and bring the person behind it to him. The boy opened the door and his jaw dropped, as did most of the boy's jaws in the hall.

Standing there was no other than Camellia of Blue Glass wearing a midnight blue shift with a tight bodice and a skirt that flowed out and swirled around her ankles. Purple flowers outlined the hem of the dress and the sleeves. She had on a touch of lip rouge and had a light blue shimmer sprinkled over her face and hair, making the over all picture stunning.

She smiled prettily at all the boys, most of who, sighed longingly, accepted the arm offered to her and gracefully made her way to Lord Wyldon's table.

As she reached it she thanked her escort and curtsied deeply to Lord Wyldon before saying, "If you will excuse me, my lord, I have only just arrived at the palace and as you most probably know," she shot him a dazzling smile, "the ladies of the court dine earlier so I am afraid that I have already missed their eating time.

Daughter Sandra told be to come and ask your permission if it would be all right if I dine with the pages and squires, just for this one time."

She shot him another brilliant smile.

"Well I don't see what harm one meal could do…uhh…MINDELAN! Show this young lady where to get her food," after a moments consideration, "and she can sit at your table as well."

Kel who had frozen as soon as Camellia had come through the door stiffly rose and moved to the front of the hall.

She gave a bow to Lord Wyldon and murmured, "As my lord wishes."

She straightened and slowly turned to face Camellia for the first time since 'the incident'.


	5. Roald Seeks the Truth

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She and Camellia stood motionless for a few seconds before Camellia smirked at Kel and said, "Well, well, it has been a long time hasn't it Keladry."

Kel remained motionless.

"Tell me…are you and Matt still friends? I still have no idea what he saw in you and not in me, besides," she leaned closer and lowered her voice to a whisper so that no one but Kel could hear her, "he did say that I was the better kisser."

"Don't you dare bring Matt into this," she growled.

"MINDELAN. MANNERS!" barked Lord Wyldon.

Both Kel and Camellia jumped as they had forgotten where they were and who they were standing next to.

Kel gave Camellia a quick bow, as etiquette required, and said in a toneless voice, "Please follow me Lady Camellia," she saw her wince as the full name was used and inwardly smirked.

"Please it's just Lady Ellia." Said Ellia, she smiled prettily around the hall.

Her smile grew as sighs were heard from around the room. Kel stalked off in the direction of the now empty food line. She picked up a tray and said in a tight voice, "If you would tell me what you would like _Lady_ Ellia I shall place it on your plate for you. Please take your time choosing."

After five minutes of 'uming' and 'ahing' she finally chose a small bowl of soup and four different pastries. Kel made her way carefully back to her table where, to her disgust, all her friends were waiting eagerly.

For some reason she didn't think that she was the one they were waiting for. As soon as they reached the table all Kel's friends jumped up and bowed to Camellia who curtsied back at them.

Kel eyed her friends with a look of disgust before she sighed as they all looked expectantly at her.

"Lady Camellia of Blue Glass this is Roald, the crown prince of Tortall, Cleon, Faleron, Seaver, Esmond and Neal." She pointed to each of them in turn. "Boys, this is Lady Camellia of Blue Glass."

Camellia took her tray of food from Kel's hands, pushed Kel's tray out of the way, placed her tray in front of where Kel in the middle of the table was sitting and sat down.

Kel shaking with fury leaned between Roald and Camellia grabbed her tray and stalked towards the end of the table, practically threw her tray down onto the table and plonked herself down and continued eating. She quickly slid her Yamani blank face into place.

After ten minutes of silent fuming. Kel got her emotions under control and started to tune into the conversation at her table. After a few minutes of listening to her friends try to flirt with Camellia she found that only Roald, Neal and Cleon were success.

Kel sighed, she knew that at least one of her friends if not all of them would be writing poetry to _Cousin Ellia_ and she would be forced to listen to them because she had to good a heart to hurt her friend's feelings by refusing to listen.

Kel was startled out of her thoughts as Camellia addressed her in the same sickly sweet voice she had used to ask Kel to get the drinks on that fateful day, "So, Cousin Keladry…"

All Kel's friends exchanged surprise glances before fixing their gazes hungrily back on Ellia. A look of disgust appeared through Kel's Yamani blank face and a small smile appeared on Ellia's face.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And which question might that be _Cousin _Camellia?"

The smile on Ellia's face grew. She leaned forward on the table placing her chin on her hands and said, "Are you and Matt still friends?"

When Kel stiffened and took her time answering the smile on Ellia's changed into a smirk.

Kel smiled and said in an almost innocent voice, "Actually yes, Matt and I see each other almost every holidays," she paused savoring the look of utter fury that was on Ellia's face, she had expected that Matt had dropped contact with both of them.

Her other friends looked on in confusion.

"And from what _he's _told me he hasn't seen you since 'the incident' and so that means that he can't have told you that you're the better kisser because he came running after me," she paused as if thinking, "besides," she grinned, "Matt's only done one experiment on you and he's done plenty more than that on me."

Neal and Roald, the smarter ones of the group, realizing exactly what she meant looked at each other completely shocked, before Neal frowned slightly and said, "But who's Matt?"

Ellia turned to Neal with a completely gleeful expression on her face.

Kel gave Neal a look that could kill. Neal quailed under the furious glare and mumbled, "Never mind."

"Oh no no no no no, really I insist on telling you," she paused for effect, "Matt, is Kel's best friend!"

Silence descended over the table as everyone tore their eyes away from Ellia and watched Neal's reaction. Neal looked at Kel with an extremely hurt expression, his green eyes begging for an explanation.

Ellia looked Neal over and mumbled, "Thank the gods she has taste!"

Kel opened her mouth to reply but struggled to find the right words, "Well Neal you see…" she was interrupted by the bell that signaled the end of supper and by Lord Wyldon's voice booming around the hall.

"Can Keladry of Mindelan please meet me in my office straight after the ring of the bell signaling one hour till bedtime. That will be all. You are dismissed."

* * *

Kel walked slowly back to her room trying to delay her first 'lady lesson'. Even though she liked pretty things and liked to get dressed up she didn't want to think about her friends reactions.

What if they rejected her? She was practically _forcing_ them to see that she wasn't their 'sexless' friend. She was showing them her feminine side and she wasn't sure if they would like it. All that she knew was that if it wasn't for her friends she would have quit a _long_ time ago.

Kel sighed. _I guess I just won't tell them for as long as I can...I mean the longest it could be is two years right?_ Kel was uneasy at the thought. She mentally shuddered. _Daughter Sandra should let me take my exam before then at least...I mean...it's not like I'm going to always be at the palace...unless my knight master is a desk knight..._Kel shut off those thoughts, feeling uneasy. Kel paused as she reached her door.

She had been about to open it, knowing what, or whom, would be awaiting her inside when Neal called out to her, "Hey Kel! Aren't you coming to the library to study?"

Kel looked up and quickly slid on her Yamani mask before answering, "Uh...I'm going to write some letters home so I'll be along in a while."

"I guess I'll see you there." Said Neal with a strange look on his face.

_Was that just me or did he look disappointed?_ Kel dismissed the thought immediately. _Why would he be disappointed?_

Her thoughts turned to her upcoming lesson. She took a deep breath and opened her door. She was surprised to see Daughter Sandra already in her room sitting comfortably in the armchair beside Kel's fireplace. When Kel entered Daughter Sandra gracefully stood and moved over to look at Kel.

Kel quickly shut the door behind her and turned around and bowed deeply to her murmuring, "Daughter Sandra."

"Stand up girl and turn around slowly, I want to see exactly what I am working with."

Kel complied with her wishes and as she was turning she noticed for the first time that there was another lady in her room who was taking notes on what Daughter Sandra was saying.

"Oh yes excellent posture...and it seems she has a natural grace in her movements...she'll be an excellent dancer..." then suddenly she said, "stop!"

Kel immediately stopped and found herself once again face to face with Daughter Sandra. Daughter Sandra eyes moved slowly over her face taking in every detail.

Then in a soft voice she said, "Having your hair back in a horsetail all the time helps to draw attention away from your face, and from your eyes."

She hastily broke off what she was saying and turned back to the other lady in the room.

"She will be my easiest student yet, I think she should be ready for her exams in a little over six months."

Kel stared at her in shock, she had thought that she would have had to have the lessons for the rest of her page years!

The other lady stood and said, "Well then, let's see exactly what you know." So for the next hour Kel was demonstrating all that she knew in the world of court, which, surprisingly enough was quite a lot.

* * *

For Kel, the next few months seemed to fly pass. She had explained to Neal about her and Matt and he seemed to accept was she said but it had taken him a few days to loosen up and treat her as he usually did.

She quickly learned to juggle her schoolwork and lady lessons, finding a perfect balance between the two. Many things had not changed, her cousin was still being a bitch towards her, her feelings for Neal had not changed, but if anything they had grown more intense.

Although she did not know, her friends had noticed subtle changes in her. They had finally noticed the small things, such as, how long her hair had grown, and how she seemed much more graceful.

It was Roald who first noticed her disappearances. He decided to confront her in private, rather than with an audience, as for which, Kel was very grateful. He caught up with her one Saturday afternoon, on the return walk from the markets.

"Hey Kel?"

"hmm?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Where do you disappear to every night and on some Sunday?"

Kel stopped in her tracks, before turning to Roald and shaking his hand smiling. "Oh well done Roald! I was wondering who would be the first to notice! I thought it might be Neal but he's been seeming a bit distant of late."

Roald just looked at her, slightly confused. Kel sighed.

"I suppose you want an explanation now?"

Roald nodded.

"Do you want to find somewhere to sit?" he asked.

Kel nodded and led him to a small bench that sat under one of the many trees lining the final few meters to the palace gates.

Half-an-hour later Roald sat back impressed.

"So when your exam?" he asked seriously.

"Next week." She said gloomily, but then she brightened. "Would you help me with that?"

"With what?"

Kel sighed in exasperation, "With my exam of course silly! You wouldn't really have to do much, dance two songs with me, a slow and a fast, and have two conversations with me, a flirty one, and one where you have to seem bored stiff with me...it wouldn't be too much to ask would it?"

Roald smiled slightly, "Not at all."

They both stood and started making their way towards the gates, Roald slinging an arm around her shoulders. They had identified themselves with the guards on the palace wall and were making their way through the gates when Roald started shaking with silent laughter.

Kel watched him warily, "uh...Roald? What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kel, I'm just imaging the guys faces when you tell them that you've been taking Lady Lessons."

Kel smiled, "Yeh, I was thinking of not telling them until the night that I'm being presented. That way they _have_ to accept it," She paused, looking slightly worried, "thought I am worried at what Neal's reaction might be...I mean we are supposed to tell each other _everything_."

By this time they had reached Roald's rooms, Kel just shrugged, "I guess I'll just take whatever he throws at me, besides, there _are_ things he hasn't told me."

She made to walk away but Roald stopped her, "What hasn't he told you?" he asked in a soft voice, already knowing the answer.

Kel looked at Roald long and hard before saying, "His court life."

Roald just nodded and released her, watching her walk down the corridor. Just before she turned the corner, she looked back at Roald and said, "Could you please inform Neal of this fact, as well of all our other friends, and give my greetings to Lady Anais."

Roald watched her go, stunned. _Well, that proves how well we boys can keep a secret...but how did she know I am courting Lady Anais? No one but Anais and myself know...ah...we have found the loophole...Kel must be on better terms with the court ladies then we thought._

Roald shook his head at the irony of it all. _I wonder what else Kel is hiding behind that mask of hers?_


	6. Exam Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of her exam and Kel was extremely nervous. Daughter Sandra had even managed to talk Lord Wyldon around so that she could have to day off to prepare herself.

Kel didn't really see what the point was. Unlike the other court ladies she could be dressed and ready in 15 minutes, having her hair and face paint done. But today she would have to take her time.

Daughter Sandra would be coming to watch her getting ready, making sure she did everything right. Then she would be taken to the Grand Hall, in other words to where all the important feasts were held...and where the entrance staircase was.

When Kel had informed Daughter Sandra of who she had chosen to complete her exam with (Roald), she and her assistant Melody had exchanged looks before Melody had commented, "Friends in high places Lady Keladry?" raising one eyebrow.

In reply Kel had said, "I suppose you could say that, and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Kel?" with all the act and grace of a court lady, once again justifying Daughter Sandra's decision to let Kel take her exam after only five months, instead of the originally planned six. It was obvious that Kel's childhood upbringing in the Yamani court had helped her grasp many of the ideas of the Tortallan court; after all, some of the customs were similar. For the exam she had to enter the Ballroom using the staircase, be escorted to the empty monarchs throne, curtsy, dance two dances with Roald, one slow, on fast, and have a meal of sorts with him where she would demonstrate her manners and conversational skills.

Kel had been informed that she would be presented to court two months after she had passed her exams. She would know within the week if she had passed this exam, the practical one. She also had another exam tomorrow, one in which she would have to write a letter to a courtier, a business letter and a response to these two different types of letters. She would also have to demonstrate her skills in sewing and embroidery.

Lord Wyldon had said that she would be proclaimed absent on these two days as she had some family problems to deal with. If Kel thought about it, it was true, it had been her family that had wanted her to take these lessons and it was now a problem that she had to miss training because of it.

The only part that Kel was extremely happy about was that she was excused from class for the next two days. Which means that she didn't have any homework to worry about. Kel smiled happily at the thought.

After an hour of sitting in her room Kel was, to put it mildly, bored. She had made her bed, feed Jump and her sparrows, cleaned her room until it was spotless, put out the dress she was going to be wearing, decided _exactly_ what shade lip paint and eyeshade would go with her dress and she had written letters to all her family members, including her evil sisters-in-laws. She had even put on a simple dress so that she would be used to not being in breeches when it came time for her first exam.

She had also given Lalasa the day off to go see her friend Tian but now she was regretting it, she had no one to talk to! Well, at least no one that could reply, Jump might be good company when she was out on a walk in the forest but when she was feeling feminine wanted to do something really unlike herself and gossip he was useless, but he seemed to agree with her on one thing.

That Camellia is up to something. The last time she had seen her she had been flirting with Kel's friends, drawing their attention away from her and she had known Kel could do nothing about it but in the end she had pointed out that Kel looked a bit lonely, doing all those exercises by herself and practically made her friends feel guilty for leaving her. Kel had been seething for the next hour.

She had thrown herself into her hand-to-hand combat exercises so fiercely that even Owen had realized that she was angry. When they had asked what was wrong all of them had quailed under Kel's, rarely seen, glare, leaving her alone.

On her way out she heard Merric mutter, "It must be that time of the month."

Kel had paused, opened her mouth to scathingly reply, "No. That's next week," but shut it again, and without answering, continued to her room, muttering something and no matter how hard her friends tried, they couldn't catch what she had been saying.

Though to Kel, it did prove one thing. They did realize that she wasn't their 'sexless' friend but she had still seen their faces when Merric had said that. He was shoving it in front of their faces that she was in fact, a girl. Oh well, they'd get used to it, this brightened Kel's mood considerably. Kel had an inkling that Roald had been doing that too, forcing them to realize what was right in front of their faces.

The thing that had really puzzled her friends was that at dinnertime she was back to her normal self, if not smiling a bit more. In answer to Neal's questioning looks she said, "I just got some good news today, that's all."

Her friends satisfied with her answer, had relaxed and enjoyed Kel's rarely seen smile as much as they could.

Lalasa had informed Kel before she left that she was over Neal (to Kel's relief) and that it had only been a silly crush, but she still felt for him. He had been the first male that she had met that had been nothing but kind to her and had yet to hurt her, besides her Uncle Gower of course.

Kel smiled at the memories before sighing, once again bored. The good news that she had received had been a letter from Matt, informing her that he would be traveling to Corus within the next month to see her. He had passed his Shang ordeal.

Kel had been ecstatic at the thought of seeing Matt and relieved that he had passed his ordeal but frustrated that he refused to tell her his naming, saying that he wanted to do it in person. She had received that letter two weeks ago; she hoped he was coming soon.

They had discussed in the many letters that they had written to each other about how much they valued their friendship and how they wanted to make it clear with each other that they saw the other as only a friend, but neither could deny they fact that they cared for each other deeply and would do anything to help the other.

She sighed. She knew what she felt for Neal was more then a friend but she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by telling him. She'd ask Matt about it when he came to see her. A bell rang overhead. Kel's stomach rumbled. She sighed, then wondered _Is that what you do when your bored? Sigh?_ Kel sighed again but grinned at the same time. _I suppose so._

She sat and waited patiently for a servant to come and bring in her lunch. Lord Wyldon had decided that if she was to be absent for two days then she should be absent from meals as well. Kel thought that it was just not to arise suspicion, but who knew how Lord Wyldon's mind worked.

Kel's lunch arrived and after tipping the servant, she dug in. Lady Melody arrived half-way through Kel's lunch to tell Kel that Daughter Sandra had decided to let her look over Kel's dressing as she was going to talk to Lord Wyldon about 'borrowing' Roald for the exam.

Kel was almost certain that she held something over Lord Wyldon. He seemed to comply to her every wish. Kel mentally shrugged; maybe they had some history together or something. She made a mental note to ask Daughter Sandra about it _after_ the exam. She didn't want to fail one of her exams if it was a touchy subject and Daughter Sandra thought she was being too bold for a court lady.

When Kel had finished her lunch, Lady Melody quickly moved her empty dishes to her desk and popped her head outside, politely asking a first year page to fetch a servant before going down to practice.

She thanked the Page, closed the door and turned to Kel saying, "I'm sorry it isn't a long time Kel but you only have forty-five minutes to get ready and changed."

Inwardly Kel breathed a sight of relief. At least she wouldn't have to draw out her getting ready process too long, she was so relieved that she didn't question the sudden change in the timetable.

As she was getting ready, Kel asked Melody how Roald was going and if he had to get all 'prettied up', as she liked to call it. Melody giggled.

"Yes he has to get all prettied up…but he should be used to that, being the crown prince and all."

Kel sighed, " I suppose so."

After a few minutes silence, Lady Melody spoke up again, "I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous."

"You're nervous! What do you think I'm feeling then?" exclaimed Kel, and after a slight pause added, "Why are you nervous anyway?"

Melody sighed. "I'm to be presented to court the same time as you, that was the one drawback of taking this job. I couldn't be presented to court until the person that Daughter Sandra had been teaching was deemed ready."

"And that makes you nervous because?" asked a confused Kel.

She sighed again. "It means that my skills as a lady have never been really tested and that I've never met the crown prince…" she trailed off, "I've heard that he's a real piece of eye candy," she giggled, "is it true?"

Kel laughed and fitting in between fits of giggles said, "I suppose you could say that," she paused, as though suddenly enlightened, "In fact, you could probably say that about all my friends! But more about some than others," She said, pictures of her incredibly handsome green-eyed best friend flitting across her minds eye.

She quickly brought her thoughts back to the present and concentrated on applying just the right amount of shimmer to her cheeks. She declared herself ready with ten minutes to spare. She stood and made her way towards the door, following Lady Melody, but paused when Melody stopped and turned with her hand still on the doorknob to face Kel.

"You are to stay here and wait for His Highness to come and collect you, you will first accompany His Highness on a leisurely walk where you must engage him in conversation," she paused before smiling, "He shall be assessing you on your conversational skills." Kel paled, she wasn't ready for this! She had only prepared herself for the exam tonight. She didn't want to have to improvise any more conversations than what she had to.

"But I thought I was getting tested on that at dinner!" Melody watched Kel's reaction amusedly.

"You are."

Kel looked at her confused.

"Daughter Sandra decided that she wanted an outsider's opinion of you and who better to do that then your 'escort'?"

"Oh," was Kel's reply as she visibly relaxed.

Melody turned and with her back to Kel said, "I'll take my leave now, Roald should be hear soon, but remember, he might be a bit late because he has to make sure that no-one sees you exiting your room."

As Melody was walking out the door Kel said, "But what if we run into my friends? Won't they recognize me?"

Melody just shook her head, smiling, before walking out without answering. Kel sighed.

"But they would recognize me wouldn't they?" she murmured to herself.

She quickly ducked into her dressing room, leaving the door open so that she would hear if Roald knocked.

She turned to look at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror that Daughter Sandra had insisted that she have installed. Kel had protested consistently for the week before it was installed, trying to think of as many reasons as possible as too why she shouldn't have it, but in the end it have proved useful on many occasions.

Kel slowly took in her appearance. Her eyes moved over the green dress that hung about her body, clinging to every curve, finishing with gold flecks inter-laced in the bottom half of the skirt. Her neckline was moderately low, showing a decent sized cleavage for a girl of her age. The backline dipped, revealing the tan that she got from working outside everyday. The sleeves were tight with a slit from the wrist to the elbow causing the fabric to settle round her elbows when she was dining, keeping the fabric out of her way.

The hem of the sleeves, backline and neckline was flecked with gold. A pair of forest green high heels completed the outfit. Kel's gaze switched to her carefully applied face paint. Her pale green eyeshade accented and brought out the green flecks in her eyes but contrasted with her light applied pale red lip paint. Last but not least she had very lightly applied shimmer to her cheeks. Her hair had been thoroughly washed, until it shined, light or no. Kel had decided to leave her hair out curling the last two inches lightly. As her hair tumbled down her back she wove some gold glitter through the bulk of her hair.

The overall picture was stunning. Kel smiled happily, she was very please with her appearance and if she thought about it, her friends were so used to _not_ seeing her in a dress that they would actually have to see her up close to recognize her but she still wondered what they might think of her dressed as a girl.

She heard a faint knock on the door from the next room.

"Kel. It's me," called Roald, his voice muffled.

"Coming!" she replied.

With one last glance at her reflection she moved towards the door, slipping into, 'lady mode'. She cracked open the door, checking that it was Roald and that he was, in fact, alone.

When she saw that he was she said, "This might come as a bit of a shock."

She opened the door fully, revealing herself, dressed up how her friends thought she would never be dressed of her own free will.

"Oh Kel, I'm so sor-" Roald's mouth dropped open.

Kel smiled slightly. She quickly took in Roald's image. Dressed in shirt, tunic and breeches in the royal colours she had to admit that he was quite handsome, she could fully understand why some of the court ladies swooned at the sight of him.

She reached out to quickly straighten him up. Roald seemed to come to his senses when she was straightening his collar. She briskly moved onto his hair, running her fingers through it, making it lie flat.

"Thanks Kel," her murmured, "That's why I was so late, I couldn't get it to lie down."

He reached up to pat it nervously but Kel slapped the hand away. "No problem," she said smiling.

Suddenly turning serious Roald offered his arm to Kel, his eyes twinkling, "Shall we go milady?"

With a small curtsy, Kel said, "Why certainly Your Highness,"

"Please, milady, for you it's just Roald," said Roald a small smile playing on his lips.

Kel inclined her head, "Only if you call me Kel."

"Agreed," said Roald, letting out the smile he had tried to contain.

The next twenty or so minutes was spent wandering aimlessly around the castle; their chit-chat light and happy.

When it came time for the third bell of the afternoon to ring, Roald turned to Kel nervously and said, "Would you mind if we went down to the practice courts? Only for a bit of course," he gave her a small smile, "I doubt anyone would be close enough to recognize you anyway, Wyldon would realize it was you and not let anyone near."

Kel nodded reluctantly, agreeing with his last comment especially.

They walked down to the practice courts in silence before Kel said teasingly, "So, any particular reason you want to go down there besides to show off the court lady that you just _had_ to meet? Do they even know what you have to do today?"

Blushing, and choosing not to answer her last question Roald said, "Well, that was one of the reasons…another was that I've been helping two first year pages with sword fighting, they went to Cleon first but he loaded them off to me, saying I was better," Roald shook his head, "I bet he just didn't want to get up early to teach them."

Kel couldn't help but agree, Cleon was like Neal in the way that he really appreciated his sleep time, but that was where the similarities ended in Kel's mind. She regarded each of her friends as individuals, and liked them all for their different personalities. It was the different traits of her friends that made their group so well liked among the pages, and what had helped Kel to be accepted so easily with the majority of the groups.

When they were nearly halfway there, Kel interrupted the silence they had fallen into.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" said Roald, abet nervously.

Kel sighed, exasperatedly. "I asked if you told any of our friends what you were doing today."

"Oh. _That_ question…well…umm…"

"Spit it out Roald," when silence answered this, Kel sighed again before stopping and turning to face Roald fully before saying, "I won't be angry if you did, they are going to have to find out one day remember."

Roald started walking again to create a distraction. He averted his gaze to their walking feet before answering.

"Well, I kind of let it slip to Neal and the others at lunch why I was missing afternoon training, they had been bugging me about it all morning mind you, and _you_ of all people would know how annoying Neal can get at times, and how incredibly persistent and persuasive he can be, but that's besides the point. I said that I had to meet a new court lady and then Owen, being who he is said that if a new court lady was arriving from the convent they would have had a chance to greet her and of course that is true so I had to tell them that it was a girl at the palace that had been receiving private tutoring from Daughter Sandra but then I wouldn't say any more…thinking that I had already said too much…" he trailed off and when Kel didn't immediately speak he plowed on, "besides I hadn't had a chance to talk to you about how much I should or shouldn't say and don't you want to know what they think of you? Their true opinions? Even though they won't see who you are because they will be too far away too see your face,"

Kel cut Roald off by saying in an amused voice, "I said before that I wouldn't be angry with you…I don't think I've ever heard you babble so…am I really that frightening?"

Roald nodded seriously before saying in a sincere voice, "Sorry Kel, but we do need to talk about it, after they see you today, they are going to ask me A LOT of questions about you tomorrow and I don't want to tell them too much, that's you job, and they, Neal especially would rather hear it from you than from me."

Kel sighed, "I know but I doubt they would recognize me today anyway, I look nothing like what I usually do…Lord Wyldon even had the palace tailors spell my Pages uniform so that my figure is disguised," Kel shook her head, "I'll tell them before I'm presented, definitely, they will need some time to get used to the idea," she paused thoughtfully, "but I think I'll tell Neal first, I'll have to explain to him why it's you doing my exam and not him."

She sighed, thinking, _'besides the fact that I wouldn't be able to hold a decent flirtatious conversation with him without blushing or concentrate when it came time for the dances'_ she mentally shivered, _'we would have to dance so close'_

"It's all so complicated." She said out loud. "I'll tell him as soon as I know that I passed both my exams."

Roald put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, glancing in her direction before saying, "He won't be happy you know, that you've kept a secret from him for this long, the comment your cousin Ellia said about Matt being you best friend affected him a lot, he wasn't himself for at least a week or two but from what I heard he was receiving comfort form an anonymous court lady."

Kel's ears perked up, she had heard that too but she didn't know for sure who he had gone to. She had narrowed it down to either being her cousin Camellia or a married Lady that he was on good terms with, but the possibilities were endless.

"I know," she said sighing, "but he's been keeping things from me since the middle of first year, and in first year it was just the two of us remember? The Scholar and The Girl. We were nearly as close then as what we are now, we told each other everything, and I mean _everything_." She shook her head sadly, "that's more then two years Roald, two years!"

Roald smiled slightly and slipped his arm from her shoulders to her waist, "Well, I'm glad you know about our court life at least. Now you can help us with all our girl problems! And every time one of the guys comes to me with their problems I can send them to you! Aren't you excited?"

In the driest, dullest monotone she could she said, "I can barely contain my excitement."

Roald chuckled and Kel laughed.


	7. Exam Part 2 and more

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kel and Roald quickly made their way to the Grand Hall to meet Daughter Sandra. They arrived a few minutes early so they stood in the foyer just chatting about things.

"So Kel, I was wondering..." He trailed off.

Kel rolled her eyes, "Yes Roald, you were wondering..."

Roald chuckled.

"What do you want me to tell everyone? Or, should I be saying, what do you want me _not _to say?"

Kel sighed, before saying in a troubled voice, "I don't know. Well, obviously, I don't want you to tell them who I am, but other then that, I trust your judgment."

She gave him a small smile which he returned. A bell clanged overhead, signaling the 4th bell of the afternoon. Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody entered the hall at the end of the third ring. Kel smiled at them as they came closer.

"Right on time. As usual."

Kel curtsied a greeting, which they returned.

"Lady Melody, may I present His Highness Roald of Conte, Prince of Tortall...Roald, this is Lady Melody, Daughter Sandra's assistant, I trust you have met Daughter Sandra."

"Yes," Roald replied, bowing to Lady Melody who curtsied back gracefully, he took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips, murmuring, "It is a pleasure to be introduced to such a beautiful young woman."

Kel tried to catch Daughter Sandra's eye but she was too busy watching the pair to see how Melody would reply.

Melody let a slight flush come to her face before curtsying again, saying "No. The pleasure is all mine."

It was then that Kel saw the twinkle in their eyes, giving away the fact that they were putting on a show for Daughter Sandra, who was seemingly oblivious. Kel couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with Roald seeming like the perfect partner. He never got her flustered and was, as always the perfect gentleman. Roald walked Kel back to her rooms. When they got there he gave Kel a brotherly hug and wished her luck for the second part of her exam tomorrow.

Kel smiled, thanked him and bade him goodnight before retiring to her room. She changed quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake Lalasa up. She climbed into her nice, warm bed thinking of what tomorrow would bring. She fell asleep quickly, her last waking thoughts being if she finished her exam early enough she would only have to leave Roald to fend for himself until lunch time.

* * *

Kel woke with the sun next morning. She quickly got dressed and pulled out her glaive. For the next hour she was uninterrupted but when the breakfast bell rang she reluctantly put away her glaive.

She turned and was surprised to see Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody watching her carefully from their spots pressed up against the door.

They both looked at her cautiously before Daughter Sandra said in a dry voice, "Remind me never to get Kel angry would you Melody."

"Of course Daughter Sandra," replied Melody, her eyes wide but twinkling.

Kel hastily bowed to them, mumbling a quick "Good Morning."

Daughter Sandra waved her off into her dressing room.

"Be ready as quick as you can, we want to be out of here as soon as we are sure that all the Pages and Squires are at breakfast...we wouldn't want to run into anyone now would we?"

Kel shook her head, but rolled her eyes when her back was turned. She stepped into the dressing room to find Lalasa sitting on her bed, looking like she hadn't had much sleep. Kel quickly close the door behind her and sat down next to Lalasa. She waited for Lalasa to say something.

When after a few minutes Lalasa had still not been able to make a full sentence, Kel sighed and pulled her up off the bed saying, "Come help me get ready, maybe you will be able to loosen your tongue a bit if you're doing something with your hands."

Lalasa smiled in relief.

After a few more minutes of silence Kel sat down in front of her vanity, fully dressed and waiting for Lalasa to style her hair. As Lalasa worked, Kel started with her face paint, lightly applying lipgloss and blush, bringing out her natural features. Lalasa decided to pull Kel's hair up in a ponytail as usual, but with a midnight blue ribbon to match her shift. She left wisps hang down, framing her face.

Kel got up and moved towards the door to the main part of her room but Lalasa stopped her, asking in a small voice, "If your view on someone changes unexpectedly does it mean that you are fickle?"

Kel sighed with relief, she had been worrying that someone had been trying to hurt Lalasa again, she was glad that it was something so small.

"It depends what your view of the person in the first place," Kel said, smiling down at Lalasa.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Well, do you remember what I told you about my...uh..._feelings_ towards Neal?"

Kel heart sunk. "Yes Lalasa I do."

"Well..." her voice suddenly sunk down to a whisper, "I realized that I don't like him that way anymore, one day he was reducing me to a nervous wreck just by speaking to me but now...I am completely unaffected by him, which I must say is a relief, it would have never worked out between us, but does that make me fickle because my feelings changed so quickly?"

Kel smiled, shaking her head, "Lalasa, just because your feelings changed without warning does not make you fickle and I would love to talk to you more about this but I have to get going, I don't want to keep Daughter Sandra waiting."

Kel quickly grabbed a bag form the corner of her dressing room and put her pages uniform in it.

Then she walked out, joining Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody. They quickly left, Kel following them through the maze of the palace, trying to find some type of mark that would help her in her return journey.

About 10 minutes later they arrived, in Kel's opinion, at a pretty plain looking door. Daughter Sandra pulled out a key and twisted it right, left, left right, right, right. She opened the door and waved Melody and Kel in. As soon as they got inside Melody headed straight towards the door on the other side of the room.

Kel took in the room. It was a plain room, with wine-red coloured walls and gold curtains that were almost see-through. Kel moved towards the window. They were at least 4 floors up. Kel clutched the window sill almost by impulse, but she wasn't as scared as she used to be, her heart started pumping a bit faster but at least she could still keep a firm grip on her thoughts.

She turned around as she heard a door open and thus, noticing the straight backed brown chair and writing desk sitting in the centre of the room. So this was where she was to be taking her exam. Lady Melody offered Kel a glass of water, which Kel accepted. It was then that she noticed that both Lady Melody and Daughter Sandra were out of breath.

Taking pity on Daughter Sandra, Kel took her arm and lead her to the only chair in the room, the one accompanying the writing desk.

When Daughter Sandra started to refuse Kel said, "I refuse to start my exam until both you and Melody have your breath back. Have some water, it will help."

Lady Melody stood leaning against the wall and after surveying Kel said, "How come you're so fit?"

Both Kel and Daughter Sandra turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, right." She said, abet embarrassedly.

When both of them had caught their breath they left Kel in the red room, moving into the room that lead across from it, saying that she knew what to do.

After they had left her, Kel sighed and moved towards the desk. She placed the bag with her pages uniform in it under the desk and started working.

* * *

Kel finished in good time. She dashed to the window, shielded her eyes and judged, by the position of the sun that it was nearing lunch time. She quickly changed in to her pages uniform and then called Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody in from the other room.

They did not bat an eye at her changed appearance but sensing her urgency to be off, Daughter Sandra quickly gathered up her work and began reading it. She also carefully checked her embroidery.

After ten minutes Daughter Sandra put down Kel's work and drew Lady Melody over to a corner of the room, where they started conversing in whispers. Kel assumed it was to make a decision to see if she passed overall. So she went and stood politely next to the window, trying her hardest not to listen to them.

The lunch bell rang. Kel sighed, now she was going to make an entrance, but at least she would have time to drop off her dress. She turned just as Daughter Sandra and Melody stopped talking. They approached smiling. Kel who had been getting increasingly nervous wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her breeches.

Their smiles grew when they saw her wipe her palms, the only sign that she was nervous, as she had her Yamani Blank face on.

"Well done Keladry. You've passed. With flying colours I might add."

Kel's face broke into a huge smile.

"Lady Melody and myself are still going to come to your room tomorrow night so that we can talk about the arrangements for your presentation to court and such things, make sure you are ready, Roald may come if he wishes, he might know of more events that are going to happen as well as the usual ones. Now off you go, I'm sure your getting hungry."

Just as Daughter Sandra finished speaking Kel's stomach gave a great rumble. Kel grinned sheepishly and with a quick bow and a stumbled 'thanks' Kel scrambled out of the room. Reaching her room in record time, she dumped her stuff and ran towards the dining hall. She paused outside the door. Not even breathless. Never the less, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The sight before her nearly made her gasp. She quickly pushed her Yamani mask into place and walked calmly towards Lord Wyldon, giving a quick wave to her friends who were spread over the back two tables of the hall.

"Hello Mindelan."

_Back to Mindelan I see_, thought Keladry.

"Care to explain as too why you are so late too lunch."

Keeping up with the role of having gone to see her family, Kel replied, "I just got back. Sorry to have created a disruption My Lord."

He looked at her, a weird emotion playing across his face. He gestured out towards the eating area, "I doubt you've disrupted them much."

Kel looked out over the hall and she had to agree. It seemed as if the most of the court ladies had joined them for lunch. It amused her to see her friends and colleges trying to flirt with the ladies.

She murmured quietly, "It looks like they all need a lesson on flirting."

Lord Wyldon had a twinkle in his eye when he heard that despite his gruff voice saying, "It is time for you to be seated Page Mindelan."

Kel bowed to him and then went to the kitchen door where one of the kitchen staff stood waiting patiently for her to come collect the plate off her hands. Kel took the plate with a smile and a "Thank-you."

Just before she started to walk away the girl asked in a soft voice, "How did your exam go Milady?"

Kel just gaped at the girl, her mask forgotten.

"How did you know about that?"

The girl just smiled, "We servants overhear things and this just happened to be one of them," after a slight pause, "We were all rooting for you to pass, even if those boys you call friends do not notice how pretty you are, we do."

She offered Kel a small smile. Kel beamed back at her, carefully making sure her back was towards the boys.

She replaced her mask and as she turned to go she said in a soft voice, "I passed."

The reality of it hit her. She passed. She felt like jumping up and down and whooping, but for some reason she felt they Lord Wyldon would not approve and they she would attract many strange looks.

She settled for letting a small smile grace her face. As she passed Joren's table she saw a foot stick out trying to trip her. She merely stepped over it and shot Joren a dazzling smile, while he just scowled back at her, not wanting to retaliate in front of his 'lady' friends. Joren knew that Kel knew that he would not be mean to her in front of his friends and that infuriated him to no end. The ladies he was sitting with were covering their smiles with their hands.

They were friends of Kel's, and even so, they were friends of Joren's as well it seemed. Kel's smile deflated back to its original size and she continued her journey. Calling out silent hello's to many of her friends among the court ladies. As she was nearing the back of the hall she began to get the slightest bit worried, she still hadn't seen her cousin. What if...

She reached her table. No-body seemed to have noticed her. That was when she saw her cousin. She was sitting between Neal and Roald, Neal flirting with her and Roald with his back to her, talking to Lady Anais. Judging by the fact that there was so much room between the two lovers Kel guessed that their relationship was not yet out in the open.

She saw Lady Denali watching them carefully, as if watching for a clue. Kel smiled. She had always thought that Lady Denali was the quiet observer of the group. She stood there waiting for someone to notice her. Not to her surprise it was a court lady that noticed her first. Lady Lynette to be exact. She gave a quiet sort of squeal and jumped up hugging Kel who hugged her back.

She dragged her over to where she had been sitting before and made her sit next to her. Only when Lady Lynette had cleared her throat a few times did her friends notice she was there. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. The conversation on this table of her friends turned to her. Neal was sitting at the other table.

"Kel your back!" exclaimed Owen, "That's jolly!"

Everyone one but Kel rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Sergeant Obvious," said Faleron in a sarcastic voice, before turning to Kel and saying in a normal voice, "Welcome back Kel. Did you sort out all you problems?"

The court ladies were all focused on Kel, waiting for her answer, and her double meaning.

Kel smiled. "Yes. I sorted everything out."

With that most of her friends turned back to who they were talking to before but Lady Lynette stayed focused on her.

She then said in a whisper, "So you passed everything?"

Kel nodded, her face glowing with happiness.

"Congratulations! If we didn't have to keep this quiet I would be squealing and jumping up and down."

"That's what I was tempted to do when I actually realised what had happened, but of course by that time I was in the hall so I couldn't do anything but smile."

Lady Lynette nodded and turned to start talking to Merric who had been waiting patiently for them to finish their whispered conversation.

"What was that all about?" he questioned.

"Nothing," chorused both girls.

Kel's stomach rumbled again, remind her of how hungry she was. She started eating as quickly as she could, while still keeping her manners in check. When she had a break she surveyed the table with contentment, not really minding that she was not included in the conversation. Her eyes danced with amusement as she watched her friends failed attempts to flirt.

Her eyes then moved to the next table over which consisted of Roald, Lady Anais, Cleon, Neal, two other court ladies and her cousin, Camellia. Her eyes instantly hardened at the sight of her, almost as if feeling Kel's gaze Camellia turned around, and when she saw Kel she smirked, so small that it was nearly invisible, but Kel saw it.

* * *

Neal, turning around to see what Camellia was looking at, considerably brightened at the sight of Kel. He waved at Kel and beckoned her over. Kel shook her head and pointed at her plate of food then gestured at the empty place beside her. Neal looked torn. Camellia pouted at Neal trying to sway his decision. Kel did nothing, but Neal saw her look at what Camellia was doing then look back at him, she wasn't going to try and help him, she was going to let him make his own decision.

Neal was thankful of that. Inside he was torn. _It's like being torn between two beautiful women. Well, actually it is._ Neal froze. _Where did that come from?_

Neal tore his eyes away from 'Ellia's' incredibly appealing pouting face to Kel's dead blank face. He slowly shook his head and turned around, feeling incredibly guilty and feeling as if he had betrayed Kel. In doing so he missed the triumphant look that passed across Camellia's face and the smirk she shot at Kel.

* * *

However, Roald did not. Roald sent Neal a look of disbelief. Even though Kel had not out rightly told him, he had noticed the hostility between her and her cousin, even if none of his other male friends had. Neal had the good grace to look guilty, but it instantly vanished when Camellia turned her attention back to him. Roald glanced over at Kel.

* * *

Kel sat there, feeling heart broken. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much, but it did. It felt like Neal had betrayed her. Maybe if it had of been some other court lady Kel could have dealt with it, but not her cousin. Just the fact that Neal had picked Camellia over her made her feel as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, and the fact that he didn't even look a little bit remorseful felt as if her heart had shattered and the pieces were lying on the floor.

She quickly put on her Yamani blank face, but she knew her eyes gave her away. Kel was more than relieved that none of her friends had seen what had just gone on between her and Neal. Kel felt shattered.

Lady Lynette turned and catching sight of Kel's no longer smiling face immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

It took Kel a while to answer but when she did her voice was flat, emotionless, and it was clear that she intended it to be that way. She didn't want anyone to know how much Neal's rejection hurt her.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She replied, trying to smile a little.

* * *

Neal's heart nearly broke hearing Kel reply to Lady..._What is her name? Lyndelle...Linda...Lynette! That's it!_ Neal was pulled out of his thoughts by Ellia putting her hand on top of his hand where it had been lying on the table. She gave him a significant look but Neal did not understand what she wanted him to do so he returned to his own thoughts.

* * *

Straight after dinner that night Kel pulled Roald aside and told him of what Daughter Sandra had said to her. He instantly agreed to come. After all their friends had left they approached Lord Wyldon cautiously.

"Excuse me...My Lord?"

"What is it Mindelan?"

"Well, tonight I have one last meeting with Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody and Daughter Sandra said that I should bring Roald along and we were wondering..."

"Get on with it Mindelan."

"Well you see My Lord, we were wondering if, just for tonight, My Lord, if we could bend the rule saying that no male may be in Kel's room without the door being open, for we would not want anyone to overhear what may be said."

They both looked at Lord Wyldon expectantly for his reaction. After much deliberation he said in his gruff voice, "Only when Daughter Sandra and Lady Melody are in the room may that rule be bent. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord." They both answered.

They headed to Kel's room only to find a short note from Lady Melody saying that Daughter Sandra and herself would be delayed by and hour so that Kel should not expect them until then. Kel and Roald exchanged looks. This meant that they would have to go study with their friends for nearly a whole turn of the clock.

Kel grabbed her books and waited outside Roald's room for him to grab his then they both proceeded to the small Library where the study sessions took place. When they arrived Kel was still laughing slightly about a joke Roald had just told, the noise alerting everyone to their arrival.

"What took you two so long?"

"We had to go see Lord Wyldon." Replied Roald smoothly, both of them taking their usual seats next to each other, across from Neal.

When Kel sat down she looked up and caught Neal's eye, just the sight of him made Kel's stomach start jumping around. She lowered her eyes and pulled out her books.

"So Roald, where were you at breakfast." Asked Cleon in a would be natural voice.

"Avoiding us were you?" asked Faleron.

Roald looked down and mumbled, "Something like that."

Kel slipped her mask into place to stop her smile coming to her face. She had an inkling as to why Roald would skip breakfast and true to her prediction, Faleron's next question proved her correct.

"Trying to stop us questioning you about that beautiful court lady you brought to show off to us yesterday hmm?"

Kel chocked at the word beautiful and made enough noise to make everyone look at her suspiciously, to cover up she merely said, "I never saw Roald as the type to show off, maybe he just wanted to check on some of his students."

"His students?" questioned Neal.

"Oh. Didn't you know that he helps two first year Pages with their sword fighting? Quite generous of him in my opinion, getting up early three mornings a week just to help the younger."

She gave Roald a smile. The rest of her friends' mouths were hanging open. She leaned across the table, put two of her fingers under Neal's chin and closed his mouth. The others, getting the idea all closed their mouths.

"So Roald," said Owen, "Do tell us about that _jolly_ girl you brought to training yesterday."

All of Kel's friends turned their attention away from Kel and towards Roald. "Well..." he started, giving Kel a nervous glance, who gave a slight nod to show that she trusted him, "She is a soon to be court lady..."

"What do you mean 'soon to be'?" asked Merric, who had so far been the quietest of them all, much to Kel's surprise.

"She has been at the palace for oh...three years? But it wasn't until recently that she had been told that she had to become a court lady. Her mother sent her a letter saying that she would be taking lessons with Daughter Sandra and there was no choice in the matter, so she took the lessons and now, five months later, Daughter Sandra has deemed her ready and she has taken an exam. You see," he explained, "As she did not have to time to do the training over the 6 years spent at the convent she would have to take an exam to show that she was ready, and I guess, I was part of that exam."

Silence followed.

"Are you trying to say..." Cleon said slowly, "That this incredibly beautiful girl has been right under our noses for three years...three long years and none of us have noticed her?"

Roald pretended to think about it, "Yes, that would be about it!"

"Oh," was his reply. It took all Kel's self control to not burst out blushing, as it was she could not keep a small amount off her cheeks. Two of her friends had just called her beautiful, even if they did not know it. It somehow felt wrong.

"You know," started Kel casually, "She might not have been as beautiful as you all think," all eyes turned towards her, "I mean, Roald is the only one that can judge isn't he? It sounds like none of you saw her up close."

All eyes turned back to Roald, who said in a quiet voice his eyes never leaving Kel's, "She is incredibly beautiful, not only on the outside but on the inside too."

Neal was the only one that seemed uncomfortable with Kel and Roald staring into each others eyes. He glanced around and as no-one else seemed to find it disturbing he pushed the thought away to see was would happen next.

Kel replied with a small, "Oh."

Roald smiled at her, "Be sure to tell her that for me won't you Kel?"

Kel nodded, turning back to her work.

"You know her Kel?"

Kel looked back up at Esmond, who had asked the question. She nodded slowly before saying, "She and I are friends."

Everyone jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. Neal being the first to recover called out, "Come in!"

Lady Camellia breezed into the room, smiling prettily. Everyone hopped up to bow to her but Kel remained stubbornly seated, earning herself strange looks from all her friends except Neal who was utterly entranced by Lady Camellia's presence.

Camellia looked around the group, her eyes lingering on Neal, before her eyes landed on Kel.

"Ah Cousin Keladry!"

She moved over to greet Kel who stiffly stood but complied with the family tradition of kissing both cheeks of the other person in greeting.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes I was in fact, a delightful young page was out delivering the letters and seemed to include your letters with mine. Here you are."

"Thank-you."

Said Kel trying not to look to eager. She was expecting a letter from Matt any day now telling her when he would be arriving at the castle. She instantly recognized his writing, without further ado she ripped open the letter and began reading. A small smile graced her lips as she began reading.

She was halfway through the letter when she realised that Camellia had moved so that she was in a position to see the letter clearly. She folded the letter in half with a snap but not before Camellia could see the first line. "

To my dearest darling Keladry, what a beautiful way to start a letter and was that Yamani writing that followed it? I can say that I would believe you if you told me that the letter wasn't from someone close to you."

She raised her eyebrows.

Kel realizing the game she was playing quickly thought of a way to win.

"Oh yes. He is very close to me this one."

Her eyebrows raised higher.

"He?"

Smiling, Kel said, "Yes, He."

"I see. And does this 'friend' of yours have a name?"

"Yes." Kel replied, but after that remained silent.

"Would you care to share this piece of information?"

"No."

Camellia looked shocked. She couldn't ever remember anyone saying an outright no to her.

Kel looked up from the letter she was silently reading again.

"I believe that is all you wanted?"

Unable to say anything more Camellia walked out of the library, abet less gracefully than what she had entered. Kel sat down. She saw that the rest of her friends were still standing. She motioned for them to sit down, knocking some of Roald's books off the table in the process.

The bang seemed to bring her friends back to life, except for Neal who was looking at the door that Camellia had just exited. Kel sighed, reached up and tugged down hard on Neal's sleeve bring him back down to his chair. He looked up at Kel dazedly. Kel just shook her head and returned to her work. Encouraging her friends to do so as well but it was at least ten minutes before things turned back to normal.

Later that evening after all the Pages had returned to their individual studying. Roald leaned over to whisper something in Kel's ear. It seemed that he could not wait to get Kel alone to find out whether or not she passed her exam. The rest of their friends did not know this. They all exchanged puzzled looks.

While Roald was whispering in Kel's ear Kel suddenly let a loud

"Oh" and jumped up.

"Roald quickly, pack up your books!"

"What's the matter Kel? What's wrong?" said Roald as he hurried to pick up all his fallen books from the ground.

Kel, now slightly hysterical, said in the calmest voice she could, "We're late."

Roald's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so?" he demanded.

He grabbed Kel's hand and dragged her out of the library running as fast as he could, with not even a backwards glance at their friends.


	8. A Fight and an Arrival

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kel and Roald skidded to a stop in front of her room, still holding Roald's hand, she pulled out her key and opened her door. They walked inside, carefully leaving the door open a smidge, and sat down, puffing heavily.

After a few minutes Roald commented, "There's a note on your bed Kel."

Kel got up and retrieved the note. As she picked it up, a note that was underneath it fell to the floor she bent down and picked it up reading that one first.

"Daughter Sandra can't come tonight, she will meet us at the same time tomorrow."

Roald nodded, "What's' in the other note?"

Kel shrugged and began reading. By the time she had finished she was shaking with anger. As Kel struggled to get her mask back into place and not to let the absolute anger that she was feeling show on her face, but it was too late. She grabbed her glaive and stalked outside. Roald followed Kel all the way to the practice courts trying to get her to tell him what was in the letter, which she still had clutched in her hand.

They were half-way there when Roald said, "uh...Kel? Shouldn't you have turned back there to go to the practice courts?"

"Yes," she shortly replied.

Roald trailed after her uneasily. He realised now that they were heading back towards the library that their friends were in. Kel paused just outside the door and turned to Roald.

"Hold this. I might loose my control."

And with that she turned and walked through the door.

"Mithros Kel! This thing is heavy!" was Roald's only reaction.

Roald walked into the room to see all of Kel's friends staring at her. Her anger was pulsing around the room.

"Are you all listening?" she growled.

Her friends gave her meek nods.

"Good."

She walked over and sat where she had been sitting only a half turn of the clock earlier. She turned towards Neal.

"I just received this from my cousin Camellia."

She waved the letter in his face, "It confirms my suspicions that you," her lip curled in disgust, "and _her_, are courting. I thought that we were best friends. Wouldn't you tell me when you were courting my cousin?"

Before Neal could come up with a reply she continued, "I wouldn't think so, after all, you have never told me before."

Neal looked at her gob smacked.

"Yes Neal."

Came Kel's icy reply, "I'm not as ignorant as I seem. In fact," she looked around, making eye contact with all her friends we all looked down ashamed, "the only person who has told me about _any_ of their relationships is Roald, and for that, I trusted him."

All heads turned towards Roald who looked sheepish and was still struggling to hold Kel's glaive off the ground.

She let her Yamani Mask slip as she whispered to Neal, "You couldn't even tell me when you were courting my own sister."

She looked away from Neal and tried to inconspicuously wipe the lone tear that was in her eye.

"Right now you know that I know all your secrets. Don't try to hide them from me again."

All her friends said a meek, "Yes Kel."

Then suddenly Roald spoke up, "Isn't there something else you want to tell them Kel?"

"Right," she mumbled under her breath.

"Some of you may have noticed that I have been disappearing a lot lately?"

Her friends exchanged confused looks and Kel's heart broke with each exchange, her friends truly didn't care if she was there or not.

"Well, I have been."

She closed her eyes so as not to see their reactions.

"About five months ago, my mother wrote a letter to both Lord Wyldon and Daughter Sandra. She wanted me to learn the _female_ way of the Tortallan Court, and that's what I have been doing," she continued before they could say anything, "I have learned to dress, dance, talk and eat like a Tortallan Lady, because I couldn't do six years of training I had to take an exam to prove that I could be a Court Lady. I had the exam over the last two days and I've passed. So that means that I am going to be presented to court in the next month. I think Daughter Sandra wants to present me at Midwinter."

"But that's in two weeks!" exclaimed Roald.

She sighed, "I know."

Kel waited patiently for her friend's reactions. After hearing nothing for a couple of seconds she cracked open an eye. All her friends were looking at her, mouths open, with the exception of Roald of course. Suddenly a hint of a smile appeared on Cleon's face, it quickly turned into a full-out grin. He started chuckling. Kel face went blank.

Roald frowned. "What's so funny?"

Between chuckles Cleon said, "Do you really expect us to believe that the court lady that we saw you with the other day was Kel?"

Comprehension dawned on the rest of her friend's faces and they all started laughing. Kel looked like she was going to cry. Roald looked uneasily at Kel.

"For one she had long hair. Two she had _great_ curves and no offence Kel but you're a bit up and down. Three, again, no offence Kel, but this girl was _beautiful._ How stupid do you think we ar-"

"Stop." All eyes focused on Roald. He looked furious.

"I will _not_ let you talk about Kel like that. For your information that _was_ Kel. You've never seen her like that because her hair is always up in a horsetail and Lord Wyldon had her uniforms spelled not to show any of her curves."

Kel stood up slowly. She walked over to Roald. She held out her hand and he handed over her glaive. She turned to face the rest of her friends, whose eyes raked her up and down.

"If that's what you think of me, then I'm going."

Cleon stood, "Come on Kel, it's not like you have ever given us a reason to believe you're a...well..._girl_!"

"Oh haven't I?"

"No you haven't!"

"Actually she has," said Roald quietly, "the first time we met Lady Camellia, Kel implied that she had been kissed, many times her friend Matt."

Kel merely shrugged and was about to walk out the door when her cousin appeared in the doorway. The sudden appearance of her cousin reminded her that it was her fault that all of this had started. It was her fault that she had lost her friends.

Kel said in the coldest voice she could muster, "You're in my way."

Camellia ignored her comment.

"Cousin Keladry! Good to see you again so soon, I trust you have gotten my letter?"

"Oh, you mean this one?" said Kel in a sweet voice holding up the letter.

Camellia smirked, "Yes that one."

Kel looked at her calmly before throwing the letter up and the air and using her glaive to cut it up into tiny pieces. Her glaive was merely a blur. The shocked room watched as the pieces fell to the ground. Kel pushed her way past Camellia and out the door, glaring at her as she went past. Camellia audibly gulped.

After Kel had gone Roald frowned at the pieces of the letter. He sat down at the table and began rearranging the pieces so that he could read it. Using his magic he made it whole again.

His frown deepened.

He turned to Camellia and said, "You may go now."

Camellia couldn't defy a royal order so she gave the boys a cheeky wave, making more than one of them sigh, they seemed to have forgotten what Kel had said about her and Neal courting, and Neal a seductive wink, before walking out the door, hands on hips. Silence followed her departure. Roald passed the letter around the table. Everyone was shocked at just how malicious Camellia had been to Kel, to them, she was a beautiful court lady, with perfect manners that never got flustered and always had something to say.

_But looks can be deceiving_ thought Roald amusedly.

* * *

Kel stood in the middle of one of the quieter practice courts. She had her back to the door and her glaive was currently resting between her legs as she pulled her hair back into a neater horsetail. All that getting angry had nearly made her hair fall out of its horsetail. She pulled out her glaive and got into a fighting stance. She decided to start with the simplest of pattern dances.

She heard footsteps behind her and she knew that her friends had found her. But she didn't care. She only increased the speed and difficultly of the dance so that she would have to concentrate on it. She could nearly hear her friends mouths drop behind her. She lost her self in the pattern dance, never once loosing her timing. After a couple of minutes she had sunk so deep into the dance that she no longer needed to concentrate. She let her mind wander and in doing so she became aware of her surroundings again, as her dance turned her around so that she was facing her friends she feigned a look of intense concentration.

She inwardly smiled. Her friends were all keeping well back and it seemed that only Roald and surprisingly Faleron had regained control of their emotions. It was actually quite funny. She turned so her back was to them once again. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She inwardly frowned. The footsteps were too light to be any of her friends, they were all really heavy footed and Kel was only different form them because her glaive required other of her. She sensed some one that was well muscled, she could tell by the way she could hear his shirt moving against his body as he moved. She assumed it was a He as she was the only female in walking distance that had proper muscles.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the footsteps stop. From what she could tell from her training in the Yamani Islands, he was within distance of her glaive. He was either very trusting of her or had brilliant beyond brilliant reflexes and trusted himself to get out of the way in time if she decided to attack on him.

All of a sudden she heard the stranger say in a deep, velvety, masculine voice that she recognized, "Kel."

She froze. Her glaive fell from her hands. She turned around slowly, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

The stranger held out his arms and said, "This is all I get for a welcome? I thought I deserved a hug at least!"

She gave a soft, almost..._girlish_ squeal and ran towards the stranger. Her friends watched dumbstruck as she jumped into his waiting arms. Her legs went around his waist and her arms went around his neck. He laughed as he caught her and spun around before stopping and giving her the biggest, tightest bear hug she had ever received. When they pulled back and looked at each other, Kel's friends, through their confusion, were surprised to see that Kel made no move what so ever to change the position she was in.

Roald, as always, being the first to recover, said in an almost murmur, still not taking his eyes off Kel, "Well you can't say that she has never given us no reason to think that she's a girl now can you Cleon?"

He received no answer.

Kel meanwhile had broken into a massive grin. The man who was holding her was quick to return it.

He buried his face in her neck and said in a muffled voice that the boys had to strain to hear, "I've missed you so much. I'm never going to leave you again."

Kel sighed, "Don't lie. You know as well as I do that we both have very different lives now."

The man sighed. "I know."

Kel unwound her legs from his waist and loosened her grip around his neck. He shifted his hands so that they were on her waist and gently placed her feet on the ground. Kel stood back and looked over her long-time best friend. His darkish blonde hair had grown so that it was long enough the just brush the tip of his eyebrows if he tilted his head a certain way and his blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. His body had certainly filled out since she had last seen him. A small smile graced her lips and she saw that he was giving her the once-over as well.

"So did you pass?"

The smile on Kel's face widened as she nodded. They hugged again.

"So are you going to tell me what your naming is?"

"No."

Kel pouted, "Why not?"

Kel's friends could see the man struggling with his resolve although they could not see Kel's face. They exchanged looks. Since when did Kel have any control over the male species? They turned their attention back towards the pair.

"Because there is going to be a ball in my honor tomorrow night and you are going to be my partner, so you will find out just before we get presented."

Kel's mouth dropped open.

"What did you say?" she said in a strangled voice.

Kel's friends exchanged looks of relief, _this_ was the Kel they knew. Roald was sporting a knowing smile though. He knew what was coming next.

Kel hit the man over the head and said, "You just turn up here and expect me to go with you? I don't even have a suitable dress!"

The man smirked and said, "Yes."

Kel sighed deeply, "You know me too well Matt."

All of Kel's friends perked up. They looked at the stranger in a new light. So this was the Matt that Camellia had been talking about. A few looks were shot at Neal who looked like he had had his heart broken into two. Roald patted his back sympathetically, before nodding to the other and striding over to where Kel and Matt were standing.

Kel turned around as she heard them coming over. Her smile flickered and her Yamani Blank Face slipped back into place. Mat seeing this quickly stepped up behind her and coiled his arms around her waist, giving off a protective air. Roald and Neal were the only ones who did not falter in their steps, although it was for different reasons. One wasn't paying attention to Matt and one had nothing to fear.

When they reached them Roald said in a clear voice, "They have something to say to you."

Kel nodded and waited for someone to speak. Neal spoke up first.

"I'm sorry Kel, I will never keep things like that from you again. Please forgive me?"

He held his arms out in hope of a hug and Kel broke into a smile and wriggled out of Matt's arms and into Neal's. Matt looked over Neal and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Of course I forgive you Neal," Kel said, "How could I stay mad at you for long?"

Understanding passed over Matt's face.

The rest of Kel's friends muttered an apology to Kel who quickly accepted them; she hated fighting with her friends.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Boys, this is Matt. I'm sure you've all heard of him."

She rolled her eyes, all her friends should remember the incident with Neal and Camellia at dinner that night. She quickly banished that thought. It brought back memories of the other times when Camellia had been at dinner. Painful memories.


	9. Meetings and Preparation

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

_The rest of Kel's friends muttered an apology to Kel who quickly accepted them; she hated fighting with her friends._

"_Oh! I nearly forgot. Boys, this is Matt. I'm sure you've all heard of him." _

_She rolled her eyes; all her friends should remember the incident with Neal and Camellia at dinner that night. She quickly banished that thought. It brought back memories of the other times when Camellia had been at dinner. Painful memories._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After the quick introductions Kel grabbed Matt's arm and started dragging him towards the practice court doors.

"Kel? Where are we going?"

"_We_ are going to see Daughter Sandra. I have to go shopping if I want to be presentable tomorrow night! It would be no use for me to turn up in a less then fashionable gown if I am going to be escorted by the Shang...what did you say was your naming again?"

Matt smiled craftily, "I didn't."

Kel huffed and started walking faster. Kel's friends watched them proceed out the doors and heard Kel's dieing voice say,

"Have you _always_ walked this slow? I seem to remember different..."

Roald chuckled.

"None of you can say she hasn't given you any reasons to believe she's a girl now can you?"

"No. I don't suppose we can, can we?" said Merric weakly.

All eyes turned to Neal. Kel was his best friend but he had yet to say anything. He was still staring at the door she had just exited.

"How come it took me this long to realise how beautiful she is?" He murmured.

* * *

Kel and Matt had just arrived at Daughter Sandra's door, only slightly out of breath. Kel had run out of patience and had forced Matt to run with her. Kel knocked sharply on the door and a few seconds later they could hear a key rustling around in the door. It was Melody who opened the door.

"Kel! What are you doing here?" she asked somewhat confusedly.

"Is Daughter Sandra around?"

"Yes, she's just inside, come in. Your friend can come too."

Matt flashed Melody a grin. Melody just turned and walked into the room. Kel slipped her Yamani Blank Face on to keep herself form laughing. The last time she had seen Melody blush that much was...well...never! Not even when she had to come to the Mess Hall to talk to Lord Wyldon on Kel's behalf and had been surrounded by sighs from the present Pages and Squires throughout the entire meal. The situation in its self had been hilarious for Kel. She still grinned just from the thought.

Kel walked through the door, immediately slipping into 'Lady Mode'. Her posture was suddenly straighter and her walk was suddenly more graceful. She seemed to ooze confidence. Matt, of course, found this change exceptionally funny and struggled not to burst out laughing.

A quick glare from Kel quelled any thoughts he might have wanted to say out loud. To an outsider this would have seemed incredibly funny. An obviously powerful warrior quailing under the glare of a mere woman? What _was_ the world coming to?

* * *

After a quick chat with Daughter Sandra, Kel strode out of the room with a small, satisfied smile on her face. Daughter Sandra was going to talk to Lord Wyldon about her being presented the next night and she was having her dress measurements taken within the hour.

The girls had talked in hushed voices about what they wanted the dress to be like and no matter how hard Matt had tried to overhear or coax out of them the plans remained a secret. Matt followed Kel out of the room a bit dejectedly, he wasn't used to Kel not telling him something. Kel had to resist the urge to smile at the look on his face.

She patted him sympathetically on the arm and said, "Don't worry Matt you'll find out soon enough."

When they reached Kel's rooms (after a small detour to the kitchens to satisfy Matt's rumbling stomach) Kel was happy to see that the seamstress was already there ready to take her measurements. Kel hurried inside apologizing profusely to the seamstress for keeping her waiting. Kel quickly stood on the stool provided by the seamstress that was placed in the center of the room. It wasn't till a fair few minutes later that Kel realised that Matt hadn't followed her into the room. _I wonder where he's' gone?_ Kel wondered idly.

* * *

By the time the seamstress had finished taking Kel's measurements and had consulted with her on the colour and style of the dress it was time for dinner. It wasn't until Kel had opened the door to her rooms intent on going to dinner that she realise that she hadn't seen Matt all afternoon. She shrugged it off. Matt was an expert at disappearing when he wanted to.

When Kel saw that Neal was lounging outside her room she greeted him while locking the door to her rooms and slipping the key safely into her pocket. It wasn't till they started their slow walk towards the mess hall that Kel realised that Neal had that look on his face that he wanted to say something important. She stopped and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Neal took a deep breath.

"Kel...I'm really sorry," Kel opened her mouth to protest, "no, don't interrupt me, it'll be easier for me if I can get all this out in one go." Kel closed her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't realise how much you hate Camellia. I'm sorry I went behind your back about Camellia."

A small smile graced Kel's face. _Back to _Camellia_ now is he? What will precious Ellia think of this?_

"I'm sorry that I kept things from you and didn't expect you to do the same thing to me. I'm sorry I wasn't the first one to notice that you went missing everyday. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me that you were having 'lady lessons'. I'm sorry I did so many things that need apologizing for and...uh...well...I'm _really_ sorry...please forgive me?

Kel's smile grew.

"As I said earlier Neal, how could I stay mad at you for long?"

There was a slight pause before Neal held out his arms, hoping for a hug, much like he had done earlier on. Kel jumped eagerly into his arms for the hug. Kel's heart thumped loudly against her chest. Afraid that Neal would feel or hear it she hurriedly withdrew from the hug.

She gave him a huge smile and tugged on his hand so that they were walking towards the mess again. She coaxed her Yamani Blank face back on from force of habit. Neal frowned at this. After a short while Kel ventured with a sheepish smile,

"Do you forgive me for not telling you about Matt sooner? I was planning on telling you a month or so before he came to the palace but I didn't realise that he was coming so soon and then Camellia told you first and well, that kind of messed things up."

Neal stopped and put his hands on Kel's shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"What sort of best friend would I be if I didn't for give you for something like that when just a few minutes ago you forgave me for _numerous_ things?"

Kel's smile grew larger as she gave Neal a quick but forceful hug. She grabbed his hand again and tugged him along. Just as they were about to enter the mess hall Neal murmured,

"You know that you're the nest friend a man can ever have, don't you Kel?"

Kel looked at Neal in shock before a slight blush rose up on her cheeks. A smirk appeared on Neal's face. Seeing this Kel quickly retorted in a teasing tone,

"Well I'll just have to find a man the won't I?"

Neal looked at her with shock written all over his face. Kel hid a smile and made her way towards the food line, picking up a plate for both her and Neal. By the time Neal had joined her she had piled a big heap of vegetables on both their plates.

"Keeeel," Neal whined, "I haaate vegetables."

"Too bad," retorted Kel.

"Nobody can make me eat them!" said Neal with a triumphant smile.

Kel turned back to Neal and raised and eyebrow. Neal looked panicked for a second before saying,

"Besides you Mother Dearest."

He quickly shoveled a spoonful of vegetables into his mouth with a slight grimace. Kel smirked and turned back to the selection of pastries. The servants in the kitchen chuckled openly at Neal's predicament but tried to smother them when he turned to glare at them.

When they had both collected all the food they wanted Kel and Neal made their way towards their usual table at the back. After a few minutes they had been joined by all their fellow classmates and were waiting for the arrival of Lord Wyldon. Kel had ended up sitting across from Neal with Roald on her left and empty space on her right. There weren't enough Pages and Squires to fill the entire hall so they had been instructed to leave six or seven yards of table spare at the back end of the three rows of tables in the hall incase they had unexpected guests.

Tonight was no exception. When Lord Wyldon finally entered the mess hall (4 minutes late) he was accompanied by at least twelve other men. Everyone was craning their necks to see if they knew the newcomers. Kel glanced at Neal as he half stood in his seat to wave energetically at one of the men. Kel saw an extremely handsome man with black hair waved back with a hearty grin on his face.

"Who's that?" Merric hissed at Neal.

"My cousin," Neal whispered back, "he's the youngest Sergeant in the Kings Own. He's with the Third Company."

"What's his na-" started Kel but Lord Wyldon interrupted her as he started to speak.

"As you may have noticed we have many guests this evening. The majority of them are a squad from the Third Company of the Kings Own. They have, unfortunately, missed their own supper so they will be joining you. Tonight, we also have Lord Matthew of Genola. He has recently acquired a Shang title and there will be a ball held tomorrow night in his honour." He sniffed disdainfully. "Lord Matthew has requested that all Pages twelve years and over attend the ball after serving at the feast." He glared around the hall as excited whispers broke out. "I expect all of you to be on you best behaviour." He glared around the hall again for good measure.

He then turned to the men that were waiting his signal of approval that they could get their food. He nodded to them. The soldiers raced towards the food line jostling each other along the way.

"Lord Matthew? Sergeant Domitan?" called Lord Wyldon. Matt and the handsome black-haired man that Kel knew was Neal's cousin turned to look at him.

"You are both invited to join me at my table."

Matt smiled at him and gave a short bow, "I would be delighted."

Kel was a bit disappointed that Matt would not be joining them but she supposed it was for the best.

Neal's handsome cousin also bowed but said, "I would prefer to eat with my men if you don't mind My Lord. I also have family in this room that I haven't had a chance to humil- I mean, talk to face-to-face in a long while-"

Neal leaned across the table towards Kel and said in a secretive whisper, "That's me!"

Kel could barely hide her smile. She saw Neal's cousin and his men walking towards them. All of them had big grins on their faces and obviously (to Kel) were up to something. They quickly sat down on the spare table behind Kel's group of friends with Neal's cousin ending up next to Kel. Up close, Kel realised, Neal's cousin was as breathtakingly handsome as Neal. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lord Wyldon starting the evening prayer.

"So mote it be," murmured the hall.

Kel chanced a glance at Matt and he winked at her. Instead of ducking her head like she would normally Kel winked back at him. Kel turned to introduce herself to Neal's cousin.

"Hello," she said smiling warmly, "I'm K-"

Domitan cut her off, "you're the beautiful Keladry of Mindelan, I've heard so much about you." He quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it lightly. His eyes sparkled with mischief. Kel glanced at the rest of his men and saw that they kept darting looks between the two of them and Neal trying to hold back laughter. Kel saw Domitan sneak a glance at Neal and smirk so she turned her head slightly in his direction and saw that Neal's face had turned an interesting shade of red. Kel quickly deduced what was going on and decided to play along.

She giggled and brought a hand up to shield her mouth. Her friend's mouths dropped. Kel smiled prettily at Domitan and acting very much the flirtatious court lady said in a sugary voice,

"How is it that a handsome young man such as yourself knows of an insignificant name such as mine?"

He kissed her hand again and replied with a flirtatious smile, "How could a man not know the name of a beauty such as you?"

At this point they were both struggling not to laugh. They both glanced at Neal at the same time to see how he was holding up and their façade was lost one they saw that he was as red as a ripe tomato with his mouth opening and closing soundlessly making him look like an angry fish. They collapsed on each other laughing their heads off creating quite a scene. Many head around the hall turned to look at the commotion.

"Oh Meathead, that was hilarious!" cried Domitan wiping his eyes.

"Neal you should have scene your face!" said Kel also wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to the Sergeant beside her. She held out her hand and grinned.

"Thank you! That's the most hilarious thing I've seen all day!"

"Always willing to serve a lady," replied Domitan with another flirtatious grin, shaking her hand.

"I don't believe we've met," she replied rolling her eyes a bit at his flirting but still grinning.

"Ah yes, how thoughtless of me! Seeming as Meathead over there," he jabbed a finger in Neal's direction, "is currently incapable of speaking," Neal started spluttering, "I'll introduce myself. My name is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle of the Third Company of the Kings Own, but please call me Dom."

Kel grinned. "Will do Dom. I see no need to introduce myself, as you already know who I am. However I shall introduce my friends."

Kel proceeded in pointing at people around the table ticking off their names on her fingers as she went. Dom then did the same as Kel introducing the other members of his squad. Kel smiled and shook hands with all of them.

By the time they were finished Neal had recovered enough to speak. Kel hid a smile as she glanced at him. Dinner proceeded normally after that. Kel and Dom fast becoming friends to Neal's displeasure. The men had already returned with and eaten half of their third helpings by the time Kel picked up on the interesting nickname Dom had for Neal.

"Why do you call him Meathead?"

Neal scowled as Dom grinned at Kel.

"Well...my men and I are a close knit group so we have taken up the practice of reading out all letters that we receive to each other and because Neal always has his head up in the clouds about some court lady or," here he smirked at Neal, "some _other_ ladies," Neal paled and shot Dom a pleading look before glancing at Kel, "we came up with the nickname of Meathead. Don't you think it suits him?" a grinning Dom inquired

Kel rolled her eyes and suppressed a grin as she glanced in Neal's direction.

"Only sometimes."

Neal pouted at Kel and she mentally had to control herself from swooning. She succeeded barely suppressing a sigh of longing. By the end of the meal Kel and Dom had agreed to exchange letters, despite Neal's many attempts to persuade them otherwise, jealously written all over his face.

He sulkily told Dom, "I found her first go find another beautiful warrior maiden to flirt with."

Dom grinned and slipped his arm around Kel's waist bringing her closer to him.

"I rather like this one Meathead."

Neal scowled at Dom and then said with the air of a hardhearted noble, "The lady herself can choose."

They both immediately pouted in Kel's direction. Kel struggled to hold back a smile. She glanced around the rest of the table. Everyone had stopped to watch the exchange and were now watching Kel curiously, awaiting her decision.

"Do you really expect me to choose?"

They both nodded, their faces turning serious before returning to their pouts. The man sitting next to Neal, who Kel knew as Wolset, leaned over and said to Kel,

"It's always been a competition between them," he jerked a thumb in Neal and Dom's directions, "especially as to who the ladies like more."

He grinned wolfishly.

"Most women can't resist men form the Kings Own."

Neal scowled at him as Kel inwardly smirked. That was Wolset's way of saying that Dom usually won with competitions concerning the ladies. Kel put a thoughtful look on her face as she pretended to deliberate but in her mind the choice was clear. She gave Dom an apologetic look and said,

"I am afraid that I am going to have to choose Neal."

Neal grinned.

At the questioning look in Dom's eyes Kel blushed slightly and grinned just as wolfishly as Wolset had not a moment before and said, "I prefer green eyes to blue."

Kel's friends looked at her in shock. They had not expected such a girlish thing to come out of Kel's mouth. Neal poked his tongue out in Dom's direction, not that Dom saw it. His eyes still hadn't left Kel's. He searched her eyes for some thing and finally understanding dawned in Dom's eyes. One of his soldiers chuckled. Then another. A couple of minutes later they were all howling with laughter, once again creating a spectacle causing many head to turn in their direction.

When Wolset had caught his breath he explained to Kel and her friends that this was the first time since Dom had joined the Kings Own that a lady had chosen another man over him. A few of Kel's friends chuckled and Neal had a strangely triumphant look on his face.

Kel just shook her head and got up to leave the hall. She caught Neal's eye and he quickly jumped up to join her. Kel stopped quickly on their way out to speak to Matt and it was decided that Matt would pick her up from Daughter Sandra's rooms at the 7th bell of the evening. Neither Kel nor Neal spoke as they walked back to their rooms. Kel unlocked the door to her room and murmured a soft 'goodnight' to Neal.

Neal caught her wrist as she was about to walk into her rooms. He looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Thanks Kel. That meant a lot to me."

Kel smiled but said nothing. Just as she was about to turn into her rooms Neal quickly bent down and kissed Kel lightly on the lips. Neal blushed and hurried down to his rooms quickly unlocking his door and going inside. He glanced back at Kel as he was closing the door and saw her turning into her rooms, her fingers lightly brushing against her lips. She had a small smile on her face.

A glimmer of hope flared in Neal's chest. Maybe he still had a chance.


	10. A Fancy Ball

**Disclaimer: All characters and places that you recognize are not owned by me.**

* * *

_Neal caught her wrist as she was about to walk into her rooms. He looked her straight in the eye and said,_

"_Thanks Kel. That meant a lot to me."_

_Kel smiled but said nothing. Just as she was about to turn into her rooms Neal quickly bent down and kissed Kel lightly on the lips. Neal blushed and hurried down to his rooms quickly unlocking his door and going inside. He glanced back at Kel as he was closing the door and saw her turning into her rooms, her fingers lightly brushing against her lips. She had a small smile on her face._

_A glimmer of hope flared in Neal's chest. Maybe he still had a chance._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The word had spread fast throughout the palace. Keladry of Mindelan the _girl page_ was being presented at the ball as a _Lady_! Men and women alike were whispering at every corner.

"What right does she have?" some whispered angrily.

"Good on her," others exclaimed.

"Can you imagine her in a dress?" some laughed gleefully.

And the rest (the smart ones) had no opinions, as they saw no need to make the poor girl's life harder than it already was.

One of these smarter people was Lord Raoul of Goldenlake. He leaned against the fence one of the lesser-used indoor courts observing the girl in question.

_She truly is an excellent fighter,_ he mused, carefully observing her sword skills, _if only some people weren't so blinded by her gender. They would be able to see her as a truly versatile and confident warrior, willing to sacrifice for her country, her family and her friends. Any Knightmaster should be proud to have her as their Squire. It is a pity that Alanna can't take her. Oh well, less competition for me!_ Raoul grinned wickedly and continued to watch Keladry practice until Lady Melody came to take her away to get ready for the Ball.

* * *

Kel twirled, smiling happily at her reflection in the mirrors in Daughter Sandra's rooms. She was finally ready for the Ball! Melody had found her at the practice courts about 2 bells after the noon bell; she had immediately whisked her back to her rooms to get her ready. Kel, for once, did not complain about being forced to take hours to get ready. She wanted to look her best. It was nearly time for Matt to come and collect her.

Slipping into 'Lady Mode', Kel slowly took in her entire reflection for the last time. Starting at her shoes, a pair of deep russet red, comfortable, Yamani slippers that matched perfectly with the colour of her dress. Her dress had a modestly low square neckline and was tight until it flared out at her hips creating long, swishy skirts that pooled around her ankles. Her entire dress was interlaced with silver flecks, making her shimmer with every move. The sleeves were fashioned much the same as the dress she had worn for her exam. A slit going up her forearm causing the fabric to settle round her elbows when she was dining, keeping the fabric out of her way. The back of the dress was low enough that anyone she would be dancing with would be touching bare skin. She shivered with excitement at the thought of dancing with Neal, which was an event sure to happen through the course of the evening.

Kel had applied her face paint more carefully than usual because of this probability. Her green eyeshade accented and brought out the green flecks in her eyes. Her darkish red lip paint contrasted with the light shimmer she had applied to her cheeks. Her hair had again been thoroughly washed until it shined and hung in loose curls around her face and down her back. Lady Melody had cleverly weaved some silver shimmer through her hair, accompanying the silver in her dress. Kel felt _beautiful_.

"Wow," Melody breathed, "You look amazing!"

Kel incredulously shook her head. "How can _you_ say such things? Have you looked at _yourself_ in the mirror Melody?" she exclaimed. She pulled Melody in front of her and slowly took in her image.

Melody was wearing a dark navy blue traditional style dress with long skirts and a low V-neckline. Her dress had intricate patterns woven all over it in a darker blue, which matched perfectly to her high-heeled shoes. She also wore a simple diamond necklace, a late gift from Daughter Sandra for being a great assistant, and matching stud earrings. Her hair was swept up away from her face into bun with a few loose tendrils hanging down next to her face. Melody had woven some pretty, long-lasting flowers into her hair for effect and with her make-up done as beautifully as Keladry's, Melody overall looked utterly stunning.

Kel was absolutely sure that she was going to have men hanging off her the entire night and told her as much.

"Melody, I think you are very much in danger of making every available (and some not available) man fall desperately in love with you tonight!"

"Kel! You _have_ to be kidding!"

"Fine. Name one single male who you _don't _think is going to be speechless by the sight of you."

"Your friend, Matt," she immediately said, "He is much to handsome to trifle with me. He won't even spare me a _thought_ with _you_ on his arm."

"Actually," said Kel with a smile, "I think _his_ thoughts are already firmly situated on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweet mother of Mithros...you look absolutely amazing!"

Melody spun around so fast she nearly tripped over in her heels. Matt was standing in the doorway staring openly at Melody, obviously dumbstruck. Matt absently waved 'hello' at Kel his eyes never leaving Melody.

"All right my dear you can stare more at her later," said Kel exasperated a few minutes later.

With a cheeky grin his eyes finally leaving Melody's, Matt said, "You promise Mother?"

"Who told you about that? I'll kill them!"

Matt shrugged, "Roald."

Kel mock glared at him, "Why did you have to choose the _nice_ one?" she pouted, "_And_ he's the prince, I can't kill him."

Melody quietly giggled, her hand across her mouth hiding her smile.

"You like to see me suffering eh? Fine you can suffer until the end of the first dance. Come on Matt."

Matt however was frozen on the spot, "You really mean that Kel?" Kel smiled and nodded, "Good," he winked at Melody who started blushing (Kel was amazed that she hadn't started blushing earlier but kept her thoughts to herself), "'Cause I really like this one."

Kel just shook her head and dragged him out of the room and in the direction of the Grand Ballroom. As Matt slowly eased out of his Melody-induced daze he momentarily looked down at his clothing and smoothed out some non-existent wrinkles in his shirt. As he looked up, he _really_ looked at Kel for this evening.

"Woah, Kel...you look fantastic!"

Kel opened her mouth to deny it as per usual but instead just said, "Thanks. You too."

She really did feel confidently..._feminine_ this evening and she wasn't going to deny it. They made it to the back area behind the staircase of the Grand Ballroom with 10 minutes spare. Melody joined them a couple of minutes later, she was the only Lady other than Kel to be presented tonight. The three chatted while they waited for someone to fetch them.

"You nervous Kel?" Melody asked.

"Sort of," Kel replied with a smile, "You?"

"Same, sort of...I've been doing it all so long I don't think I could forget anything even if I tried!"

Matt slung an arm around each of their shoulders and declared, "Neither of you shall have any problems! I have complete and utter faith in both of you!"

The girls exchanged grins, "Oh we are satisfied now that we have _your_ confidence," said Kel sarcastically.

Matt opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the herald walking in. Matt inconspicuously dropped his arm from around their shoulders and turned to listen to the instructions they were given. The King, Queen and Roald were (obviously) going to be announced first but they would enter from a room situated next to the thrones in the main part of the hall. When they were seated the herald would announce Matt and Keladry and when they reached the bottom of the staircase he would announce Melody.

At the conclusion of his speech the herald hurried out, Their Majesties were waiting. The group exchanged one last smile and Matt and Kel lined up at the red drapes that opened out into the Ballroom and patiently waited for their names to be called.

"Lord Matthew of Genola, Shang Lynx and Lady Page Keladry of Mindelan!"

The drapes shimmered for a moment and then opened out into the Ballroom. Momentarily blinded by the light Matt and Keladry paused before descending the grand staircase as gracefully as they could, polite smiles on their faces. Whispers swirled around their descent of the staircase, when they reached the bottom Kel shot Matt a wide smile of congratulations for his rank. Lynx were known for their speed, agility and trust in their own abilities, it was a respectable rank that well suited Matt.

"Lady Melody of Firehill!"

As etiquette required Matt and Kel did not stop and turn to watch Melody's descent, as much as they wanted to, but continued forward so that they could greet the King, Queen and Roald. Kel matched the smile on Roald's face with one of her own and curtsied demurely when they reached the thrones. Kel did not rise from her curtsey until Melody had joined her and curtsied also.

"It is good to see you both in court," King Jonathon said in his smooth baritone.

"Finally," Thayet murmured with a smile.

"Thank you Your Majesties," said both Kel and Melody before moving away to find their assigned table.

They had been seated with some of Kel's friends to her relief but she was disappointed to find that her cousin Camellia was seated a few tables away, her eyes fixed firmly on Neal who was staring at Kel absolutely gob smacked. In fact, all of her friends were staring at her, incredulously. Kel could tell that Matt found this amusing. They quickly sat in two spare seats, Kel next to Neal and Melody next to Cleon with Matt in the middle.

"Kel, you look beautiful," Merric whispered as the others nodded their agreement, with the exception of Neal who was still gazing at her open-mouthed.

"And of course you too, Lady Melody," Said Cleon with what he thought was a suave smile.

Melody smiled politely and turned to talk to Matt. Soon their meals were served and quickly eaten. Kel often felt eyes on her, not only were her friends seeing how she progressed and any mistakes she might make but nearly everyone in the hall kept checking on her. It was quite daunting.

At the conclusion of the meal the band started the music with a slow traditional dance. Matt stood and offered Kel his hand who took it quickly, rising with him, Neal watching this with a scowl, mumbled something about finding 'Lady Ellia' and took off. Hearing this Kel's face took on a stony appearance but none of her friends seemed to notice.

Matt then quickly whisked her off to the dance floor after making sure someone was dancing with Melody (Owen). The night moved quickly with Kel being passed around all her friends and then was approached by Sergeant Domitian who asked the favour of a dance in such a way that Kel and her tired feet could not decline. Spotting Matt and Melody sitting snugly together in a corner Kel asked Dom is they might give her book feet a rest. Dom quickly agreed, guiding her to a seat before whisking off to fetch some punch. Kel and Dom chatted for some while.

"I haven't seen much of Neal tonight," commented Dom.

"Hmm," said Kel gloomily, "I believe that my evilest of evil cousins has captured his attentions."

"And you're sitting here doing nothing?"

"What _is_ there that I can do?"

Dom just gave her a knowing look and wandered away. Kel sighed, frustrated.

"Hrmph."

* * *

Kel wandered aimlessly around the Ballroom, smiling and waving absently at people she knew. Where in Tortall could Neal be? She hadn't seen him since he declared he was going to ask 'Lady Ellia' for the first dance. Kel shook the disturbing thoughts that followed this one quickly out of her head, focusing on her task. After another few minutes wandering she spotted him, over in a corner talking to Camellia. Her blood boiled as a rage of jealously consumed her. Neal was going to choose between them and he was going to choose _now_. She slipped on her Yamani Blank Face.

She strode over to where they were sitting. Kel saw Camellia move closer to Neal and lean towards him to give him a better look at her low neckline. To her disgust she saw Neal's eyes flick downwards momentarily. Just before she reached them Neal spotted her and jumped up to greet her with a bow and a small (slightly guilty) smile, to her cousin's disappointment. Camellia also rose to give her a very quick curtsey. Kel returned the sentiments, without the smile.

"Cousin...Nealen." Neal winced, "How are you this evening? It has been quite a while since we talked."

Camellia wound her arm through one of Neal's and clutched on tight. Neal, focused solely on Kel didn't seem to notice.

"I do hope you have been having a good time, Cousin Keladry. Neal," here she looked up at him adoringly, "has been keeping me entertained all night with dancing, witty conversations and well..." she trailed off and smirked evilly at Kel, who remained silent on the outside but on the inside...she was definitely screaming.

Neal, finally returning to the real world gave Camellia a confused look and detangled himself from her. The band started up a new song, the traditional waltz again.

Offering his hand to Kel and bowing slightly he said, "May I have this dance?"

Kel's smile shone brightly as she took his hand and answered, "Of course."

As they were walking away Kel looked back over her shoulder, if looks could kill both she and Neal would be fried by the look on her cousin's face. A small smile settled over Kel's face.

They halted in the middle of the dance floor. Settling into the right position Kel could barely control the butterflies that had now exploded into her stomach. Kel and Neal were both excellent dancers and their skills didn't escape the notice of many. As she and Neal flowed in time with the music Kel looked up and caught his gaze, their eyes locked. As if compelled by an outside force they started to move closer to each other but just as they were about to finally kiss the music stopped and they were interrupted by applause.

They looked around in surprise at the people surrounding them. They quickly bowed and curtsied and moved out of the circle that had been created. Spotting a fast approaching Camellia, Kel decided that it was time to sort things out once and for all. She swiftly turned to Neal and declared, "We have to talk."

Neal looked slightly surprised but made no objections when Kel grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the closest balcony. The evening was nearly over; if nothing happened between them tonight Kel doubted that she would ever have to courage to do anything about her feelings ever again, especially if Camellia stuck around.

As soon as they were out of earshot and eyesight of the Ballroom, Kel halted and turned around abruptly to face Neal who nearly bumped into Kel at the sudden stop. Despite how close they were standing, neither took a step back. Kel fixed her eyes on Neal's shoulder.

"You have a choice Neal, Camellia or me...take your pick." Kel said quietly but firmly, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

Seeing his confusion, Kel sighed in frustration.

"I like you Neal! A lot! But I can't _stand_ Camellia even though she's my cousin, she's tried to take away someone I care deeply about before, and it was Matt all right?," Neal started but Kel plowed on, "She didn't succeed and has hated me ever since. And now she's trying to do it again, with you! I don't want to let her Neal, but you're giving me _no_ choices here!"

"So you _do_ like Matt that way then?" inquired Neal quickly, jerking his head somewhat stiffly in the direction of the Ballroom.

Kel smiled softly and shook her head as she took a timid step closer to Neal making the distance between them almost non-existent.

"I think he's pretty happy with Melody and as I said yesterday to Dom, I prefer _green_ eyes to blue."

Kel looked up, hope flickering in her eyes, and held Neal's incredulous gaze. After a moment's realization, a small smile crept over his face and he leaned closer.

"Good," he whispered, "'Cause I don't like sharing."

"I know." Kel replied just as quietly.

He then captured Kel's lips in a soft kiss that wasn't their first, wasn't their last, but certainly would never be forgotten by either of them.

* * *

**I just want to say one final thank-you to all my reviewers! It really means a lot to me that you stuck with me through all my delayed updates! You guys are amazing. I love you all so much! **

**Sam**


End file.
